


After the afterparty (we're gonna keep it goin')

by Zupsgirl1 (Fraulein_Zupan)



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Celebrations, Clubbing, Drunk Katsuki Yuuri, Eros Katsuki Yuuri, Exhibitionism, Guys getting wrecked in Barcelona, Lots of mentions of Yuuri's ass, M/M, Phichit and Christophe are good friends, Pining victor, Pole Dancing, Post-Banquet, Post-Canon, Public Blow Jobs, Public Rimming, Stag Nights & Bachelor Parties, Strippers & Strip Clubs, These two just can't control themselves, Yuuri and Victor are so in love, cause he can't find his Yuuri, yuuri's ass - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-09
Updated: 2018-05-09
Packaged: 2019-05-04 14:37:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 21,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14595153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fraulein_Zupan/pseuds/Zupsgirl1
Summary: Phichit had heard the rumors about the few times Yuuri supposedly had let loose and gotten drunk, sometime before Phichit arrived and became Yuuri’s roommate. Yuuri apparently had been the life of the party, king of the dance floor… it was still debatable whether he should believe everything he had heard. That was until he saw the pictures on Chris's phone from Sochi. Now Phichit was pretty damn sure that there was some truth to all the gossip.❀ ❀ ❀ ❀After seeing the pictures of Yuuri’s drunken antics at the Sochi Banquet, Phichit is scandalized and can’t believe he never got to see this side of his best friend. He decides that since they are in Barcelona together, he needs to get in on this and take Yuuri our for a pre-bachelor party celebration.What type of drunken debauchery will the guys get up to? Will Yuuri and Victor be alright being apart, even if just for a few hours? Will Phichit finally get to see drunk YuuriTMin all his glory? Does Christophe have anything scandalous planned to make the night more interesting?





	After the afterparty (we're gonna keep it goin')

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to the first fanfic I’ve ever written! This story came about from a conversation with topcatnikki and shadhahvar on discord, where I shared my headcanon that based on Phichit’s reaction to Chrisotphe’s photos in the restaurant during episode 10, he had never actually been witness to Yuuri’s drunken antics while they were in Detroit. We threw around ideas of what would happen if Phichit decided that he and Yuuri were going to go celebrate in Barcelona after the Grand Prix Final, and Nikki kicked my butt to write it. This was supposed to be a drabble, but instead I just kept going and it became this monster. 
> 
> A huge thank you to Nikki and Rakel for the soundboarding fun, all my friends on discord for their support, and to Nikki for being such an amazing friend and beta. I honestly can’t say enough to thank you for all the encouragement and support you have given me while writing this. I know this beta job turned into much more than you bargained for!
> 
> Just a couple notes:
> 
>   * Title from “After the afterparty” by Charli XCX
>   * Links for outfit, dance and music inspiration, and the locations they go to are at the end. I believe a couple of the clubs might not be open on the night they are out (Monday night, since the banquet is on Sunday), so just please suspend your disbelief for this story.
>   * Please note that although most of this fic teeters around a what I’d probably consider a Mature rating, mostly due to language and sexual conversation / innuendos, there is one explicit scene with exhibitionist overtones which can be skipped without detracting too much from the story. I have indicated the beginning and end of the scene with double asterisks **. (There was not originally supposed to be smut in this, but as most in this fandom know, Victor and Yuuri just do whatever the hell they want! Also because I feel it might need to be said: although they are a bit drunk during said scene, they are still in control of their actions, and are engaged men who are very much in love. Everything is consensual, wanted and something they do often at this point in their relationship. Enjoy!)
> 

> 
> I had so much fun writing this, so I hope you all enjoy the shenanigans!

Yuuri was perfectly behaved at the banquet after the Grand Prix Final in Barcelona, much to Victor's dismay. Last year’s banquet in Sochi had been life-changing for Victor, even if Yuuri unfortunately had no recollection of it. That was when Yuuri had blown into his life like a force of nature and swept him off his feet, only to disappear afterwards as quickly as he entered. Now that they’re _engaged_ and will be leaving together hand in hand, Victor would be lying if he said he wasn’t hoping to see Yuuri let loose again. He wanted to recreate the memories of dancing and laughter so that Yuuri would have something to cherish as well.

 

No way was Yuuri going to have a repeat of last year however, now that he was aware of what really happened, especially not in front of Yakov Feltsman. Victor had just announced his return to skating and training under Yakov, and since he was also going to continue being Yuuri's coach, that meant Yuuri was going to be training in the same rink under Yakov's watchful eye. He needed to stay in his good graces or else his future life in St. Petersburg might become a bit difficult.

 

Not only was Yuuri's more sober demeanor disappointing to Victor, but it was quite upsetting to Christophe and Phichit as well. Christophe had been hoping for chance at redemption after losing to Yuuri in their dance off, and part of his cross-training this past year had been to practice a new pole dance routine, one that he was quite certain would make all the banquet guests’ panties drop.

 

Phichit on the other hand, was just so excited to finally be in a country with Yuuri where he could legally drink and have some fun. Sure they had had some good times back in Detroit, but nothing too crazy, since they were always busy with training and also the fact that he was considered underage to drink in America. He had heard the rumors however about the few times Yuuri supposedly had let loose and gotten drunk, sometime before Phichit arrived and became Yuuri’s roommate.

 

Yuuri apparently had been the life of the party, king of the dance floor, the latter which Phichit actually did believe because the man did have mad dance skills. However the Yuuri he knew was super reserved and normally pretty quiet, and even though it was a fact that most of Detroit was pining after him, it was still debatable whether he should believe everything he had heard. That was until he saw the pictures on Chris's phone from Sochi. Now Phichit was pretty damn sure that there was some truth to all the gossip.

 

“Yuuri!! All this time you've been holding out on me?! We could've ruled the dance floor! Had everyone buying us drinks and panting after us! You could’ve shown me the ways, the dirty dirty -”

 

“No, no, no Phichit! I only make a fool of myself when I drink, I look ridiculous! No one would've been interested in me like that...”

 

“What are you talking about?! _Everyone_ was interested in you. You were like the most eligible bachelor in Detroit- besides me of course, and… Wait Yuuri, that's it! We're bachelors! _You're_ a bachelor!”

 

“What do you mean? I'm not a bachelor anymore or whatever they call it. Victor and I are engaged.” Yuuri stilled for a moment, “holy shit! I’m _engaged_ Phichit! To Victor… Victor Nikiforov and I are engaged!”

 

“Exactly!” Phichit exclaimed grabbing Yuuri’s arm, jostling him slightly out of his current fixation on the fact that he's actually really and currently engaged to his idol. Phichit was getting excited now and started bouncing up and down, and Yuuri knew he should probably pay attention. He knew once the man had an idea there was just no slowing down the Phichit train, everyone better just get on board and buckle in. “What I mean is we need to have a bachelor party for you!!”

 

“Eh- whaa?” Still a bit hung up on thoughts of his impending nuptials Yuuri shook his head to pull himself back to Phichit’s level, then looked over at him questioningly. “Bachelor party? We literally just got engaged, so isn’t it a bit early for that? I haven’t started planning yet. We haven’t even set a date! I still need to tell my parents - that is if Mari hasn’t already. ”

 

“Ooooh, you’re right! As your official best man... I _am_ the best man right? I mean I’ve had my speech planned for years! Anyway, as your best man I will need time to plan the perfect bachelor party for you. Seriously it will be the event of the century, I guarantee it!” Phichit was now practically vibrating with excitement at this point.

 

“Riiight… so we agree. No bachelor party yet-”

 

“But we’re here! Together! In Barcelona _now_ , and you’ve apparently been holding out on me all this time! So let me tell you what we’re gonna do. We’re gonna have a _pre-bachelor_ -bachelor party!” Phichit’s voice was getting louder, gesturing wildly between them. “You! Me! The nightlife of Barcelona! It’s like what they always said in that show we watched back in Detroit... how did it go again? Oh right, it is gonna to be _legendary_!!”

 

“I don’t know Phichit. Sure it sounds fun, but I’m tired after everything this week and really just want to rest. And besides, why just you and me? What about Victor? The other skaters? You did say it was a party right?”

 

Chris and Victor, returning from chasing down one of the waiters carrying champagne, joined them at this point in the conversation, curious expressions on their faces once they saw how worked up Phichit was getting. “What’s going on here lovelies, why does Phichit look like he’s about to shoot straight up into the sky?” Chris asked, while passing a champagne flute to Yuuri who twist his features into a frown but took the glass anyway. Chris shrugged at him, can’t blame him for trying to get Yuuri at least a little tipsy.

 

“I’m taking Yuuri out for a night on the town for a pre-bachelor-bachelor party to celebrate his engagement!”

 

“Wait a minute, just you two? I’m engaged also! Don’t I get to celebrate? Yuuuuriiii!” Victor whined, turning to his fiance with his lips in a pout and giving him his best puppy dog eyes, which he knew Yuuri was usually too weak to fight against.

 

Yuuri wrapped his arm around Victor’s waist, pulling him closer, but before he could even say a word, Phichit jumped in. “I think you and Chris should have your own party. Isn’t the point of these for the grooms to have a night out with their friends, wreaking havoc and breaking hearts? At least I think that’s how it goes down in America. My point is, this weekend Yuuri’s ass is _mine_.”

 

“Excuuuuse me?!!” Victor gasped, obviously horrified at the thought of Yuuri’s ass belonging to anyone but him.

 

“Oh shush, you know I don’t mean that literally. Although we all know it is a perfect ass.”

 

“Hey, I’m standing _right here_.” Yuuri’s face had now turned bright red and it was starting to travel up to his ears. Victor leaned over to place a kiss on Yuuri’s cheek since he could never ignore that adorable blush.  

 

Chris just smirked and looped his arm around Victor’s other side, “I think that is a fantastic idea. Don’t you worry mon cher, I’ll take care of you and make sure we have a fun little party ourselves.”

 

Victor glanced at Chris and just gave a sigh, still not very happy with the idea of being separated from Yuuri, then turned back with a pout on his lips again, “Yuuuurriiii, are you really going to go without me? You just said yourself the other day that this was your first time in Barcelona. We did some sightseeing yes, but now I want celebrate with you! It’s not like you’re having much fun with us tonight”, he huffed. “And I definitely don’t want anyone else throwing themselves at you when I’m not around to stop them!!”

 

Yuuri wanted to kiss that adorable pout right off his lips, but he was also getting a bit annoyed. “First of all I am having fun! Just because I’m not drinking much doesn’t mean I’m not enjoying myself. And Vitya you know you have absolutely nothing to worry about, you’re the only one I will ever want. The only one I’ve _ever_ wanted.”

 

He stopped to think for a minute. “But... I’m starting to think that it would be fun to go out with Phichit. We’ve hardly seen each other this past year except for at the Cup of China.” Yuuri glanced off into the distance, head tilted as he worked out his thoughts, “Maybe… maybe we can each go do our own thing for a little while, then all meet up somewhere later on?”

 

“Hmmm I guess… Yes that could work I suppose” Victor started to relent. “Of course it would be nice to spend some time with Chris and catch up more. And maybe by the time we meet up you’ll be quite tipsy which will definitely be fun to see,” Victor winked at Yuuri and gave him a gentle squeeze, causing him to let out a squeak. “But please no dancing with anyone but Phichit until I join you. I’m not someone who likes to share.” Yuuri rolled his eyes but fondly smiled at his silly fiance. He was actually starting to get excited about the whole idea himself and was happy that Victor was warming up to it as well.

 

Phichit rolled up on the balls of his feet and clapped his hands together, “Fantastic! It’s settled then. I’ll look up where the good places to go are, maybe get some ideas from my followers. Boys this is going to be _epic_!!”

 

* * *

 

 

The next morning Yuuri and Victor found themselves up way too early, waiting for Phichit in the hotel lobby with their cups of tea in hand. Well maybe not early for Victor, but it definitely was for Yuuri, since eleven am is well past the time normal people were already up and about. At both Phichit’s and Victor’s insistence they were going out shopping, deciding that none of the clothes Yuuri had brought with him were acceptable for a night out on the town.

 

They headed to Eixample to hit up the shops along Passeig de Gràcia, dragging Yuuri around each store and piling his arms high with clothes before shoving him towards the dressing rooms. Victor tried more than once to join him in there to “help”, but Phichit kept complaining that they would never get done if he kept being a distraction by trying to jump his fiance and pulling him back much to his chagrin. However, once Yuuri walked out in the first pair of skinny jeans at Philipp Plein which perfectly hugged his glorious ass and thighs, all arguments ceased and Victor put his original intentions on hold to encourage Yuuri to do a little fashion show for them. At first, Yuuri tried to protest, but always weak to Victor’s wants he started strutting back and forth in front of them, enjoying the way he saw Victor’s eyes light up. He even threw in a few turns for good measure. Eventually they found a couple outfits that Phichit decided were perfect for their weekend of debauchery, and headed back to the hotel to get ready.

 

\----

 

Victor helped Yuuri gather up his toiletries to bring over to Phichit’s room, and once they were done he pulled him into a tight embrace. “I’m going to miss you so much tonight, my Yuuri”, he said as he softly kissed the top of his head.

 

Yuuri buried his face into Victor’s neck, breathing in his scent as he squeezed him back.

“I’ll miss you too. I hate being apart, if even only for a few hours.”

 

“You’re going to be catching the eye of a lot of people tonight I’m sure. Don’t… please just don’t forget about me ok?” Victor gave Yuuri another squeeze as he let out a shaky breath. He actually seemed worried, as if he really believed that Yuuri could forget about him.  

 

“Vitya. As if I could ever. Forgetting you would be like… like forgetting how to breath. Impossible to do and if I did I would never survive it,” Yuuri pulled back slightly to look Victor in the eye and smiled sweetly. “I love you, and only you. I don’t care about catching anyone else’s eye. You know you’re the only one who’s eyes I want on me.” They look at each other for a moment before bursting out into laughter, realizing how ridiculous they were being.

 

Victor’s eyes were shining as he leaned down for a kiss. “I love you so much Yuuri. I know I’m being silly, and I hope you and Phichit really do have fun tonight. You deserve it after all your hard work. Just make sure to save me a dance later.” He gave Yuuri another lingering kiss goodbye before letting him go on his way so he could collect his own belongings before heading over to Chris’s room.

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

The second after Phichit opened his hotel door for Yuuri, he tapped his phone and [Kesha’s voice](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=iP6XpLQM2Cs) immediately filled the air. He ran over to the table, grabbing two beers from the 6-pack sitting there, and thrust one into Yuuri’s hand. “Time to pre-game boi!!”

 

They popped open the cans, clinked them together and took a sip. Phichit then started dancing and singing along to the song. Grabbing Yuuri, he spun them around the room, “I am so happy you agreed to this! We are going to have _so_ much fun! Two hot guys, with two of the best asses I should add, out for an amazing night on the town!”

 

“Yeah, we’re gonna have an epic night.” Yuuri laughed at Phichit’s excitement and ridiculousness. He really did miss the days of rooming together back in Detroit sometimes. Phichit was so carefree and always did know how to make him laugh.

 

“Seriously though, Yuuri.” Phichit suddenly stopped, placed one hand on his hip and used the other to point directly in Yuuri’s face. “You’ve been keeping this party monster persona hidden from me _all. this. time_. As your best friend who has been deprived of experiencing this side of you while we were in Detroit, I really do want to see you let loose and enjoy yourself.”

 

Yuuri took his hand and pulled it down away from his face, but kept hold of it. “I know Phichit, but drunk Yuuri just isn’t really the me I’m _comfortable_ with. That’s why I don’t normally drink much. As you and apparently everyone in the ISU now knows, when I have too much I go off the rails and then have no memory of anything. I don’t remember a thing about the Sochi banquet. All memories of my first dance with Victor are just gone. So I would just like to _remember_ tonight.”

 

“I get that,” Phichit sighed and gave him a small smile. “I do. And of course I don’t want you to be uncomfortable, so we’ll just…  pace ourselves, ok? We don’t need to get sloppy in order to have a good time. We’ll just dance the night away showing all those men what they’re missing out on because this _fine_ piece of ass right here is off the market. But no worries, I’ll make sure they know where they can direct any complaints, questions or comments.” Phichit gave an exaggerated wink and they both laughed. “Come on! Let’s go make ourselves look _gorgeous_.”

 

* * *

 

 

“Mon amour, you sure you don’t want to come out with us tonight?” Chris asks Masumi as he shrugs into a shirt, adjusting the collar. He and Victor are getting ready, clothes strewn over the bed as they’d raided each others luggage and chosen outfits.

 

“Oh I’m quite sure. I know how you two get when you’re drunk and I don’t need to be any part of that. You both are ridiculous.”

 

Chris gasps, “How can you say such a thing? When am I ever ridiculous? I thought you loved me.”

 

“I do love you but I still think you’re ridiculous darling.”

 

Victor watched the two of them in the reflection of the mirror as he fixed his hair for the third time. He just couldn’t get it to cover his forehead the way he wanted. He smiled slightly at the banter between his friend and boyfriend, and thought about how both he and Chris finally found someone that made them happy. Neither had given a lot of attention to finding love before, only having a few flings here and there. Despite what others speculated, they had never hooked up with each other, only having first a friendly rivalry built out of respect, which then over time grew into close friendship. He was the one person that Victor could probably consider a best friend, besides now Yuuri of course, and neither he nor Chris wanted to ever jeopardize that friendship. It just warmed his heart now that both of them had found their perfect partner and were so in love.

 

As Victor turned away from the mirror, Chris looked away from Masumi to give Victor’s outfit the once over. “You look fantastic mon cher, but are you really going to wear that jacket?”  

 

“Why, what’s wrong with it? I think it looks good.” Victor puffed out his chest a bit and huffed.

 

“It’s very nice, but you are going to get hot quite quickly inside the clubs.”

 

“It’s too cold to go outside in just a t-shirt. Besides - it completes the outfit.” Victor pouted.

 

“We’re going to be taking car service everywhere, and you _know_ we won’t be standing in any lines so no need to worry about getting cold.” Chris crossed his arms and tilted his head up in a haughty manner.

 

“Well I like it so _I’m_ wearing it. If I need to I’ll just coat check it so it won’t be an issue.” Victor just shrugged and went back to looking in the mirror to check his hair again.

 

“Fine, whatever you want. Don’t say I didn’t warn you though.” Chris turned back to Masumi to give him a quick run-through of their plans.

 

While Victor was helping Phichit get on guest lists, Chris was working his magic doing the same. They were now on the list of some exclusive clubs, a few of which he was also able to reserve a space in the VIP section, gold medalists names were useful like that. Once they were finished getting ready Chris gave Masumi a kiss goodbye and a squeeze of his ass, then they headed down to meet the car service.

 

* * *

 

 

They couldn’t even leave the hotel room before Phichit had taken at least two dozen selfies of them drinking beer and getting ready while singing along to a playlist he put together for the occasion. At least he had stopped long enough to make sure that both their winged eyeliner was on point.

 

Phichit’s instagram and twitter followers recommended a few clubs and Phichit then enlisted Victor’s help in getting on the guest list at a few places ensuring that they wouldn’t have to wait in any lines. All it took was Victor mentioning that his silver-medalist winning fiance was going to be visiting their fine establishment to celebrate his bachelor party for the club managers promising that they would be taken care of and given the VIP treatment. Sometimes it really did help to have Victor Nikiforov as one of your friends (Were they friends now? That was a thing since he was marrying Phichit’s best friend right?).

 

Yuuri finally got Phichit to leave the room so they can get a taxi and head out to the first club on the list - a place called Sala Apolo that Phichit was ‘ _super hyped’_ over going to. Yuuri was a bit nervous that by Phichit asking his followers for recommendations he had pretty much implied that they was going to be out and about in Barcelona, so there was a high probability that any ice skating fans in the area would now try to track them down. He wanted to go out and have fun and not have to worry about people coming up to them, asking for selfies or trying to start conversations. He was grateful for his fans of course, even if he was still confused as to why he had any, but after all the excitement surrounding the competition he wanted to be “just Yuuri” tonight and not “GPF silver medalist Katsuki Yuuri” for a few hours.  

 

\------

 

They arrived at Sala Apolo and Yuuri could hear the bass booming before even exiting the taxi. They walked right up door bypassing the line and were ushered through after Phichit gave their names to the bouncer. The air was already hot and stifling, the dance floor packed with sweaty writhing bodies, pink and purple lights moving over the crowd. They worked their way towards the nearest bar and flag down the bartender, who just raised her eyebrows at them in acknowledgement.

 

“My friend here is getting married! We need something special to start the night off! What would you suggest?” Phichit asked while gesturing to Yuuri with a huge grin on his face.

 

The bartender glanced over at Yuuri and gave him a smirk. “Congratulations. I have just the thing, give me a minute” she replied. She headed down the bar a ways to start mixing their drinks. She returned after a couple minutes setting down 2 lowball glasses with amber colored liquid inside.

 

“Jack?” Yuuri asks as he picked up the glass and inspected it.

 

“And vodka. It’s called a ‘flying fuck’ because after a couple of these you won’t be giving any”, the bartender said with a wink and laugh. Phichit joined her, giggling loosely after only a few the beers he had before.

 

Phichit picked up his glass and held it out to Yuuri. “Well, cheers to your upcoming marriage, your silver medal and our epic night out. Let the festivities begin!”

 

“Kanpai!” Yuuri said and Phichit crowed along with him as they clinked the glasses and downed the shots in one go, because Yuuri definitely wasn’t an amateur and Phichit was already becoming a quick study.

 

* * *

 

 

Victor and Chris arrived at Club Otto Zutz, and once inside Victor checked his jacket (while Chris gave him a _look_ ) before being shown to their VIP section in Los Altos, which was the most exclusive lounge in the club. Chris ordered a bottle Dom Perignon to start as they settled themselves on the leather couch, scanning the crowd on the dance floor as they waited for the server to return.

 

“Pretty nice isn’t it?” Chris asked, grinning at Victor and looking quite proud of himself.

 

“Very nice indeed. This section off the floor is definitely quite comfortable.” Victor smiled as he glanced around. While both him and Chris were no strangers to VIP sections, some were still situated right in the center of club, and while it did have benefits, it was also nice to lounge a little further away from the pulsating and sweltering heat of the dance floor.

 

“Only the best for you lovely. Although there doesn’t seem to be too much of a crowd yet.” Chris lamented as his eyes followed the direction of Victor’s gaze out to the dance floor.

 

“It’s still early though. And we’ll actually be able to move around and dance without being smashed together.”

 

“True, but I tend to find all the hot sexy bodies grinding together enjoyable”, Chris’s grin turned into a devious smirk. The server returned with their bottle, popping the cork and filling flutes with the champagne. As he turned to leave again, Chris let his eyes roam over his retreating form. “My my, we did luck out with having such a sexy man serving us. If I wasn’t so stupidly in love I would definitely be asking if I could return the favor and serve him.”

 

“You’re incorrigible. You never change do you?” Victor chuckled and smacked his friend in the arm.   

 

“You love me just the way I am. And so does Masumi. There’s no other man in the world for me, but I’m not dead darling and am still allowed to appreciate the view. Now let's toast to you marrying the second best ass in all of figure skating.” Chris tilted his flute towards Victor and they clinked their glasses.

 

“The _second_ best?” Victor gasps. “I’m going to have to disagree. My Yuuri has _the_ best ass hands down, with me taking silver.”

 

“Oh-ho, the great Victor Nikiforov is actually settling for silver for once in his life?! Well I’m sorry love but as wonderful as it is, your ass takes the bronze this time. The order is me, Yuuri, then you. Now you must tell me darling… have you gotten to put your face between those perfectly plush cheeks yet?” Chris waggles his eyebrows up and down with his smirk turning downright devilish.

 

Victor chokes on his drink. “ _Chris!_ Besides me being highly offended that you’ve awarded me bronze, you can’t just say these things about the man I’m going to marry!” He grabs some beverage napkins off the table to blot the champagne off his chin.

 

“Oh _come on_ mon cher… we always talk about these things, that shouldn’t change just because we’re in love. _And_ with men who also love us back and put up with our crap, might I add. Can’t you give me a _little_ something?”

 

Victor huffs. “All I’ll say is that my Yuuri is amazing in every way you can imagine. I’m an incredibly lucky man.”

 

“And I am _incredibly_ happy for you. And I do agree you’re extremely lucky to be the one who gets to make a proper man out of our lovely Yuuri. Do you actually know just how many people have been crushing on him over the years Victor? You might be the hotshot gold medalist celebrity, but Yuuri has always been the gorgeous enigma within skating’s inner circle, aloof and untouchable, unless you knew him - maybe because I’ve known him the longest but with me he’s always been quiet and shy yet sweet and polite. He never really let many people get too close. He’s definitely left a long trail of broken hearts behind him, without ever realizing it I suspect. Honestly Victor, I was quite surprised that you didn’t really know of him before last year’s final.”

 

Victor gave Chris a small smile. “You know I keep up on my competition so of course I knew of his skating, the beauty and grace he exudes on the ice. And it’s hard not to have noticed some of my influence. But… I wasn’t in such a good place this time last year, and was in my head a lot. I don’t think many people noticed.”

 

Chris nodded in assent, his smile turning into a slight frown. Victor shrugged one shoulder and continued.

 

“When Yuuri first turned his back on me and walked away looking so dejected, I couldn’t help but think that maybe he was feeling the same as me, had somehow lost his inspiration. He looked like someone who might understand.” Victor looked down into his glass, swirling the liquid around before gazing back up and out towards the dance floor. “I had wanted to find him at the banquet to try and reach out again, but then… well you know what happened.”

 

Victor laughed softly, his eyes taking on a dazed dreamy look. “Seeing him come alive like that, laughing and dancing, looking at me as if we were the only two people that existed in the world. It had been _so_ long since I felt that free and really smiled, and it was all because of him. It just ignited a spark in me. And ever since I went to Japan, the more time I spent with Yuuri caused that spark to keep growing bigger and brighter, into this flame which I know will never burn out.”

 

Chris’s smile returned but now much softer than before. “I’m sorry you were going through that, and I’m so sorry I didn’t notice. But I am thankful that you and Yuuri found each other. All jokes aside, you two really are perfect together and I can see how much love and support each of you gives the other. You’ve both come a long way this year and it shows.”

 

Chris paused for a moment before the wicked grin returned to his face. “Now then. As much as I love deep conversations with you, what say we get to celebrating? I need to get you nice and drunk for when we meet up with your adorable fiance. He’ll definitely appreciate the fun you’ll have once you get back to your room... I do recall you saying he's’ ‘amazing in every way I can imagine’. You are aware how _dirty_ my imagination is right?”  

 

Victor laughed and downed the rest of his champagne before holding it out for Chris to refill. They sipped their drinks while gossiping giggily and observing the club goers for a few more minutes, until Chris suddenly stood, pulling Victor along as he guided them towards the dance floor.

 

* * *

 

 

Phichit was already drunk - turns out he was quite the talkative and giggly kind too. Not that Yuuri was really surprised by this, he hadn’t thought it possible for his best friend to become even _more_ excitable than normal - but - here they were.

 

“Yuurriii!! O-M-Geee this is _soooo_ fun!” Phichit laughed as he moved around Yuuri on the dance floor, stopping occasionally to take selfies of the two them together. Once Brittany’s [‘Work Bitch’](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pt8VYOfr8To) started playing Phichit absolutely lost his shit, literally fist pumping (were they in New Jersey now?) before grinding his ass against his slightly horrified best friend.  

 

Yuuri was slightly feeling the effects of the alcohol too, but to the casual observer it looked as if he were completely sober. He was dancing and smiling along with Phichit, but his incredible dance skills were still very much present at the moment. It was probably why they were getting lots of admiring glances thrown their way - who wouldn’t be enthralled by a couple of gorgeous men gyrating on the dance floor, especially when one of them moved the way Yuuri was? Phichit was seemingly oblivious but Yuuri felt as if every set of eyes in the club were on him and was starting to get uncomfortable. Some of those eyes held the spark of recognition it seemed, therefore he felt it was only a matter of time before the pair was approached.

 

“I think I need another drink.” Yuuri grabbed Phichit’s hand and started moving through the sea of bodies to get back to the bar.

 

“Goo-! Good… good idea! I need one too!” Phichit was still attempting to move in a way he thought resembled dancing, but really resulted in him just skipping behind Yuuri as he was pulled along.  

 

Once they reached the bar Yuuri ordered them a couple more shots (“really anything will do”), and then leaned against the marble counter to wait. Still wiggling his hips to the music, Phichit turned away from Yuuri only to suddenly freeze as he noticed a good looking man standing nearby. The corner of Phichit’s mouth quirked up and he took a couple of steps towards the man while Yuuri looked on in confusion.

 

“Excuse me? I’m sorry, but you owe me a drink.” Phichit huffed as he crossed his arms and stood right in the man’s field of vision.

 

“What? Why?” The man startled and his eyes widened as he looked at Phichit.

 

“Because when I looked at you, I dropped mine.” Phichit started giggling as his smirk turned into a bright cheery grin. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Yuuri facepalm and mutter something about not knowing him. Whatever - it was Phichit’s civilian duty to inform this man just what a total babe he was. Come think if it, he probably shouldn’t be allowed to just be roaming free and turning heads because isn’t that how car accidents happen? Phichit really wouldn’t know though since he didn’t drive.

 

The man’s eyes seemed to get wider for a second before he burst out laughing. “Wow. I can’t believe you actually used a line like that on me?”

 

“Well did it work?” Arms still crossed, Phichit tilted his head inquisitively.

 

“Actually… yes. Yes it did. I’m Manolo, Manny.” Still chuckling he held out his hand.

 

“Phichit! It's _very_ lovely to make your acquaintance Manny.” He brought Manny’s hand up to lips for a kiss, while meeting his eyes and fluttering his long black lashes (thanks Urban Decay!).

 

Manny’s eyebrows shot up at the ridiculousness of Phichit’s antics but he started laughing harder. “You’re _adorable_ . Would you like to dance? Or do I need to buy you that _drink_ first?”

 

“The drink can wait, let’s go! Yuuri - oh this is my friend Yuuri!” Phichit suddenly turned back as if just remembering Yuuri was still standing there. “He’s getting married so we’re celebrating! Yuuri this is Manny - he’s _gorgeous_ and we’re gonna dance and then have a drink. Come on!” With that he headed back towards the dance floor practically dragging the man behind him.

“But what about the drinks _I_ ordered?” Yuuri shouted just as the bartender reappeared and set down two shot glasses in front of him. “Oh. Just gimmie a sec?”. Yuuri peeled out a few notes and handed them over and looked down at the glasses, then back out at the dance floor, seeing Phichit already plastered against Manny and grinding against him.

 

He smiled and rolled his eyes. “You know what? Fuck it.” He mumbled, then downed both in quick succession before going to join his friend.

 

* * *

 

 

Victor and Chris danced for awhile, sticking to each other and turning down any requests from other club goers at Victor’s insistence. Chris would just give them a flirty smile and wink, saying thanks but they’re both extremely taken, and continue dancing. They stopped occasionally to catch their breath and have some more champagne, before heading back to the dance floor. As they got more tipsy, Chris decided to be a bit cheeky by wrapping his arms around Victor from behind and started to move against him a bit too seductively. Victor who was definitely a bit uninhibited by this point at first leaned into the touch, only to realize that Chris was most definitely not his Yuuri and spun around to scold his friend.

 

“Chris! What is that you’re doing?”

 

“I’m just joking and having a bit of fun Victor. You know it doesn’t mean anything.” Chris laughed.

 

“I know it doesn’t, but what if someone notices and takes a picture? You know it would be all over social media in an instant. What would Yuuri think? Or Masumi?” Victor’s eyes started darting around the club, looking for would-be photographers.

 

“First of all Victor - Masumi trusts me and knows were just friends. You remember him saying we were ridiculous when we drank? It’s because he’s seen us act exactly like this before. And second - Yuuri is the same in that he trusts you, and he knows how I am. The man didn’t even think twice when he realized it was me grabbing his ass at Cup of China.”

 

“You grabbed his _ass_?!”

 

“You were standing right there. Besides, you’ve seen me writhing on a pole with him in just our underwear.”

 

“Fair enough.”

 

“So seriously please loosen up and have fun with your _best friend,_ will you mon cher?”

 

Victor relaxed a bit and continued dancing, just laughing when Chris tried to reenact ‘Dirty Dancing’ again. Grinning like fools, they begin over-exaggerating their dance moves in imitation of some silly dancing scene from a bad romantic comedy.

 

\----

 

An hour later they decide to leave and check out the club at Hotel Omm, so while waiting in line for his jacket Victor checks Phichit’s instagram (Chris gives him the _look_ again before leaving to wait near the exit). He smiled at the silly pictures posted of Yuuri and Phichit until he comes to one of just Yuuri dancing alone. Victor felt a clenching in his chest as he stared at it. The picture captured Yuuri with his eyes closed, looking completely lost in his dancing, his body all lean long lines and gracefulness. Victor doesn’t think he’ll ever get over how incredibly beautiful his fiance is (his _fiance_ \- again how is this even real?). Yuuri can capture the hearts of an audience whether it’s on or off the ice, but somehow Victor was the fortunate one to receive the gift of Yuuri’s heart in return. Maybe looking at the pictures hadn’t been such a good idea - now he missed Yuuri even more and wanted the dance he was promised. He pocketed his phone and decides that he’ll convince Chris to meet up with the other pair after they check out this next club.

* * *

 

 

As the night wore on, Phichit and Manny became more familiar with each other, their bodies barely separating even for a minute as they moved in time to the music. Even when Phichit stopped to take the occasional selfie, he kept his arm wrapped tightly around the other man. He was having so much fun - and no he wasn’t ignoring Yuuri - he was keeping an eye on him as he danced nearby, seemingly lost in his own alcohol hazed world. Phichit couldn’t resist taking a minute to get a couple photos of his friend as he moved seductively around the dance floor. Yuuri was insanely good-looking, even if he didn’t believe it himself, but when he was skating or dancing he became utterly captivating. The alcohol he had been consuming all night seemed to relax him and he was becoming more inhibited. The Yuuri from the stories Phichit heard about in Detroit was materializing in front of his eyes and any previous doubt he had was now completely shattered.

 

However, there was a little thought wiggling somewhere in the back of Phichit’s mind that they were supposed to be pacing themselves, but he figured it was ok since they were having fun and were sticking together, even with Phichit adding a member to their party.

 

\----

 

Yuuri closed his eyes and felt himself get lost in the music - it wasn’t quite as comforting as skating, but close. The effects of the alcohol helped him to ignore the stares he felt as he glided along the dance floor. Coming out of a twirl he opened his eyes only to be startled by a man standing a bit too close. Yuuri didn’t say anything and turned away slightly, continuing to sway from side to side, moving his arms along his body, hoping the man would take the hint that Yuuri wasn’t interested and move along.

 

Unfortunately the man did not take the hint. He was barely dancing, moving closer with a slight predatory look in his eyes which was starting to make Yuuri uncomfortable.

 

“You dance _beautifully_.” The man slurred as he gave Yuuri a smirk - he seemed a bit inebriated.

 

Yurri gave curt nod and thanked him, his polite nature ever present, before turning to dance away. Suddenly a twenty Euro note was held out in front of his face, which Yuuri reached out to take impulsively without pausing in his movements. Confused, he looked down at it curiously for a second before glancing back up to see the same man standing near again. Yuuri continued to ignore him and just kept moving to the music, trying not to panic as thoughts flooded his head (“why did he give me this? He’s not expecting something from me is he? _Oh god_ he probably is expecting something - I should give it back! What if he doesn’t leave me alone? Where is Phichit? I really want Victor here”). Yuuri forced himself to take a breath and calm himself, then while schooling his face into a disinterested expression he turned back to return the money - only to see the man stumbling away, most likely giving up after realizing he wasn’t going to get whatever it was he wanted. Relieved, Yuuri chuckled at the absurdity of what just happened and pocketed the money. Well then. He just made twenty euros for doing nothing but dancing. Yeah -  he could live with that. He looked around again and saw Phichit was still dancing with Manny nearby, so he headed towards his friend to tell him about his good fortune.

* * *

 

 

After drinking and dancing for almost two hours at Omm Club, Victor was quite a bit drunk and had started lamenting about not being with his Yuuri. More than once he randomly yelled out “I’m marrying the most perfect man in world! With the most perfect thighs! And ass! He also might’ve yelled a bit about wanting that ass to sit on his face, but he wasn’t quite sure if he actually said that part out loud.

 

He hoped that Yuuri was enjoying himself but was also starting to worry whether his lovely fiance was ok. He had seen first hand what could happen when Yuuri drank too much, and now had the knowledge that he probably wouldn’t remember anything either. Victor also was aware Phichit wasn’t quite as experienced with drinking and was a bit of a lightweight - not that he and Chris were faring much better at this point, thus the shouting about Yuuri’s ass and thighs.

 

Eventually Victor’s worrisome thoughts were starting to spiral, so he decided to call Yuuri to check in and suggest meeting up. They already had an agreed upon location to meet - a bar, thinking it would be easier to find each other there than in a large packed club. It would probably also be good to get some coffee and sober up a bit before carrying on with the festivities.

 

Victor sent Yuuri a text, but after waiting what felt like forever - alright maybe two minutes - he sent another when he didn’t receive a response. Again he got nothing back. Figuring he must not hear the chime of his phone, Victor tried calling - even if the phone was on vibrate Yuuri surely would feel the constant ringing. Tapping his foot while he waited, Yuuri’s phone rang… and rang until his voicemail picked up.

 

Sighing he tried Phichit next, skipping the text and going straight to calling, but no answer there either. Starting to get frustrated, he was about to try Yuuri again when suddenly his phone lit up, Phichit’s number showing on the screen.

 

“Phichit? Where are you guys, are you ok? I tried calling Yuuri but he-” Victor was suddenly cut off by Phichit’s squealing laughter. Wincing and pulling the phone away from his ear, he waited until it sounded like the man took a breath to try to listen in.

 

“Viiiictoooor! Oh my gaaawwd! He’s sooooo amazing you won’t believe it!” Phichit’s voice reverberated through the phone, making Victor have to briefly tear it away again lest his ear start bleeding.

 

“Um yes... I’m aware Phichit. That’s why I’m _marrying_ him.” Victor huffed. He was a bit surprised at the twinge of jealousy he felt but was curious at just what Yuuri was getting up to. He trusted Yuuri completely of course, but being slightly drunk and away from his fiance’s arms for far too long really was taking its toll.

 

“What?!” Phichit screeched. “You can’t marry him! _He’s mine_ so you just stay away! Just because you’re Victor Niki- Nikifofofff doesn’t mean you can take anyone you want.” Phichit now sounded like he was practically in tears, and Victor felt like his brain was going to explode and was starting to see red. However before he could even respond Phichit continued with his rant, “You already have _Yuuri._ I thought you loved _him,_ Victor. You can’t hurt my best friend like this! I won’t allow it. They’ll never find your body-”

 

“Phichit _PLEASE_ !” Victor quickly interrupted, getting desperate. “Of course I love Yuuri, that’s who I thought you were talking about! So... just who the hell _are_ you talking about? And where is Yuuri?!” Victor now was completely confused and was worried again about his love’s wellbeing.

 

“Oh silly me! I’m talking about Manny. He’s this gorgeous man I met. We’ve been dannn-cing and having sooo much fun and he’s perrr-fect! Where are you guys because you need to meet him!” Phichit started giggling again and suddenly sounded further away as if talking to someone else. “You just have to meet my friends, they’re going to love you!”

 

Victor’s worry was now starting to escalate and felt he wasn’t getting anywhere. He turned to Chris with an exasperated expression on his face. “I can’t get hold of Yuuri and now Phichit is going on and on about some guy he met and isn’t answering my questions. I don’t even know if they’re still together!” Victor started flailing his arms around in panic.

 

Chris grabbed Victor’s wrist and plucked the phone out of his hand, putting it to his ear as Phichit was still laughing on the other end. “Phichit Chulanont - _stop right now and take a breath_ ,” Chris said with a loud firm tone that was opposite of his normal seductive purring cadence. Victor heard what sounded like a screech come through the phone’s speaker, then silence.

 

Chris continued, a bit more calmly. “Can you hear me now mon cher?... Good. Now of course we would be happy to meet the lovely man that has caught your eye and is no doubt showing you a very good time. However I want to know exactly where Yuuri is at this moment because he’s not answering his phone and both Victor and I are worried.” Chris waited listening to what Victor assumed was Phichit’s response, humming slightly before turning back to face him. He nodded as if to give some reassurance before breaking out into a grin. “Yuuri darling! Are you having a good time love? Yes? Oh fantastic I’m so happy. Your dear Victor here was quite worried when you didn’t answer. Oh, of course - just one second.” He then handed Victor the phone grinning. “It’s for you.”

 

Victor quickly snatched the phone back, relieved that Yuuri was indeed alright. “Yuuu-rrii! Are you ok? I’ve been so worried about you!” All of a sudden his ear was filled with the beautiful sound of his fiance’s laughter.

 

“Victor-u! I’m having soooo much fun! But I miss yooouuu! _IloveyousomuchwhereareyouIcan’tseeyou_!”

 

Well shit. It seemed that Yuuri was three sheets to the wind already. This did not bode well for the drunken pair being able to find their way to the bar as planned and looked like Victor and Chris were now going to have to track down their location. Ok not a problem - Victor would gladly be Yuuri’s knight in shining armor and go rescue him. Luckily he still had the list of clubs Phichit planned on going to, so as long as they were at one of those places and hadn’t veered off course they should be able to locate them.

 

“My Yuuri, I miss you too. So much. And that’s why-” Victor was cut off when Yuuri let out a loud gasp.    

  

“Are you coming Victo-ru?! Please say you’ll watch me dance! I want to dance for you, only yoooouu!” Yuuri tried to purr into the phone, only to succeed in sounding like something was stuck in his throat.

 

“Yes sweetheart, I want to come see you dance. And dance with you - right now. Yuuri please listen… are you able to tell me which club you’re at?” Victor mentally crossed his fingers.

 

“Yes - Yes I can! It’s so much fun here and super fancy! It’s called Bing… Bingo? Bing-bingy I think. Yessss… Bingy Bingy! That’s it Vit-yaaa!” Yuuri sounded like he was smiling, no doubt extremely proud of himself for remembering.

 

“ _Bingy Bingy_?” Victor looked at Chris, who only shrugged and shook his head. “Hold on love, let me check to see where that is.” Victor quickly pulled the phone from his ear and opened the notes app, scanning the list of clubs looking for one that matched. One caught his eye that seemed to be a close match - maybe that was the one Yuuri meant.

 

“Sweetheart are you still there?” Yuuri cheerfully affirmed he was. “Ok great... Is the place maybe called Bling Bling Club? Does that sound right?”

 

“Bllling Blllling?” Yuuri dragged out each word. “Bling Bling… Yes that’s it! I remember now Victor-u!” Perfect - now Victor knew where they were. Hopefully it won’t be too hard to find them once they got there.   

 

“Victor-u are you still there?  Are you gonna come dance with me now _please_ ?!” Yuuri’s gleeful tone was now sounding slightly pouty and god was that starting to _do things_ to Victor. He needed to find the man and kiss those adorable lips and let him grind himself all over Victor’s body -  ok yeah he needed to stop that particular train of thought for now. He shook himself trying to clear his head.

 

“Yes my Yuuri, that’s fantastic! I’m on my way so we can dance together. Now please make sure to stay with Phichit and check your phone ‘cause I’ll text you when we arrive. I’ll be there very soon.” Victor hung up and quickly informed Chris of their next destination. As they headed towards the exit Victor suddenly stopped, having remembered something. “Wait Chris, I need to go get my jacket!”

 

* * *

 

As soon as Victor hung up Yuuri squealed with happiness - his Vitya was coming to dance with him! He turned around to give Phichit back his phone, only to find that said man had Manny pinned up against the wall and was shoving his tongue down his throat. Although amused at first, Yuuri then pouted as he again thought about how much he really wanted Victor to be there with him. This was supposed to be Phichit and Yuuri’s night, and yes they’ve been having a lot of fun, but now that his friend had found someone to lock lips with it only made Yuuri miss being in Victor’s arms all the more. He knew he was on his way but dammit that wasn’t fast enough. He needed to be here in front of Yuuri _right now_.

 

Quickly growing bored, Yuuri really didn’t want to stand there doing nothing until Phichit needed to come up for air. He staggered towards the pair, grabbed Phichit’s arm from where it was wrapped around Manny’s neck, and thrust the phone into his hand. Startled, Phichit looked at him with wide eyes which he quickly narrowed into a glare, but before he could say a word Yuuri beat him to it.

 

“Sorry to interrupt. Thought it best to not walk away with your precious phone knowing your life force is connected to it. So don’t mind me and continue with whatever it is you’re doing - I’m going to dance while I wait for Vitya.” Yuuri waved his hands in the direction of the dance floor, then spun on his heel and sashayed towards the crowd.

 

“Sorry my bro! Is everything ok with Vic -” Phichit started to call after him but right then Manny, who had first seemed a bit dazed at the interruption, came alive and took the opportunity to dive on to Phichit’s neck, grabbing his attention - Yuuri now forgotten - but best to let the man go have his fun and dance off the drinks they consumed... is what Phichit would’ve said if he hadn’t been currently occupied.

 

* * *

 

What. The. Hell?? Victor couldn't believe that neither Yuuri or Phichit were answering their texts or phone calls _again_. He and Chris were now just arriving at the club so he could only hope the two were still there. Oh god, please let them still be in there. Chris jumped out of the car first and shot towards the entrance with Victor scrambling out behind him.

 

“I’m sorry sir, but are you on the list?” The hostess at the door asked, ready with tablet in hand to check their names.

 

“I don’t think we’re on this one but -” Chris was abruptly cut off she held up her hand.

 

“No list - then you must go to the back of the line, sir.” It was then that Victor caught up. Wow how was he moving so slow? He was a world class athlete who’s fiance _needed_ him - he should be running towards Yuuri’s waiting arms. Must be all the alcohol slowing him down.

 

“Excuse me miss” Victor flicked his head to swoosh his bangs and put on his most charming media smile. “I’m not sure if you recognize me, but I’m Victor Nikiforov.” The hostess gasped and recognition flashed in her eyes, so Victor knew he had this. He hated throwing his status around, but if this what it took him to get to Yuuri then god dammit he was going use what he could.

 

“My fiance Katsuki Yuuri - you know, the Grand Prix Final silver medalist. He’s currently waiting inside for both me and my friend here - Christophe Giacometti, the current world silver medalist I’m sure you’re aware,” Victor gestured towards Chris who gave a seductive wink. “Well as I was saying, Yuuri should be waiting inside for us. We’re out tonight celebrating our engagement!” The fake smile turned brighter and more genuine with his last statement as thoughts of marrying his Yuuri came to the forefront of his mind again. He really was quite gone for the man.

 

The hostess smiled brightly back at the two of them. “My apologies Mr. Nikiforov, Mr. Giacometti. Please understand I was only doing my job. Of course you may enter. And I’m so happy to hear of your engagement to Mr. Katsuki - congratulations!” She looked down at the tablet, tapping a couple times. “Ah yes, I have marked right here that Mr. Katsuki and a Mr. Chulanont did indeed enter the club about an hour ago. Would you like me to have one of our staff members escort you to their VIP section?”

 

“That would be wonderful, thank you. Oh! And could you please ask someone to check my jacket for me as well?” Victor gave another charming smile as Chris groaned and rubbed a hand down his face.

 

\----

 

As they were led through the club, Chris and Victor glanced around trying to spot the other pair. The crowd was large however and there was no sign of either man so far. As they approached the VIP area, Victor felt his stomach sink as it was obvious that no one was there. He knew it was a long shot, but he had held onto a glimmer of hope of easily finding them. Sighing, Victor ran a hand through his hair in frustration for at least the third time that night.

 

“Don’t worry darling. I’m sure they’re still here. Even while drunk, Yuuri wouldn’t leave if he knew you were coming for him.” Chris placed a hand on his shoulder and gave a reassuring squeeze. “Let’s walk around a bit. We now know where we’re sitting so we can come back if we don’t find them. Maybe check the bar first?” Victor only nodded and trailed behind Chris as he led the way, both of them looking in every direction for two blissfully drunk skaters.

 

\----

 

They eventually found Phichit near a hallway right off the main bar. Phichit, whose body and face was plastered up against some guy - that must be Manny - and who was obviously not in the company one Katsuki Yuuri.   

 

Chris clapped Phichit on the shoulder a bit harder than was probably necessary, making him shriek and jump back from his assault on the other man’s lips. “What the fuck?!” Whirling around his eyes widened upon seeing it was Chris, then he shrieked again and threw his arms around him. “Chris you’re here! Yay! Oh my gawd you need to meet Manny!”

 

Phichit untangled himself from around Chris and turned back to his “date”. “Manny this is my good friend Christophe Giacometti. Chris - this _gorgeous_ man here is Manny. Please just shake his hand, not his ass. ” Chris winked and nodded at Manny in acknowledgement just as Victor stepped into Phichit’s view. “Victor! You’re here too, Yuuri is going to be so happy! Manny, this is Victor Nikiforov. He’s like seriously the greatest skater in the world and Yuuri’s fiance. Yuuri is his biggest fan and had a massive crush on him for years. He had all these posters of him in our dorm, but now they're together and are sooo in love and perfect -”

 

“H-hello, nice to meet you.” Victor quickly interrupted Phichit’s rambling. “Excuse me but Phichit where - wait… did you say _posters_ ? Like more than one? You know what - nevermind - we’ll come back to that later - Phichit, where exactly is Yuuri now? I would like to find him and _quickly_ ” Victor was not happy that the two friends weren’t together since that meant Yuuri was off by himself, drunk and alone. He was seriously hoping that he was just using the men’s room.

 

“Umm... I’m not quite sure? I was a little busy, if you know what I mean” Phichit grinned and waggled his eyebrows, but stopped as soon as he saw the glare Victor levelled at him. “Ok wait lemme think… he gave me back my phone after talking to you. Then… then I think he said something about dancing. Yes, that was it - he’s probably out on the dance floor!”

 

Just as Victor opened his mouth to respond the crowd on the dance floor started cheering loudly, causing them all to pause and look in the direction of the outburst. They seemed to be chanting and coaxing someone on - wait. All three men looked back at each other, then at the same time shouted “YUURI!”. Immediately Victor and Chris made a beeline in the direction of the cheers. Phichit started to follow, but stopped realizing he had forgotten someone, then turned back to pull a very confused Manny along with him.    

As they fought their way through the crowd they could see that a space in the center of the floor had been cleared for someone - that someone obviously being Yuuri who apparently was in the middle of breakdancing. Of course he was, because why wouldn’t he be? Hip-hop music was thumping throughout the club so this was the only obvious course of action for Drunk YuuriTM - probably should have immediately checked here first.

 

Once Victor finally made his way to the edge of the crowd he felt all the air leave his lungs as he watched his gorgeous fiance moving around the dance floor - jacket missing, tight t-shirt showing off his lean yet muscular body - and memories of how he felt during last year’s banquet came flooding back. Yuuri once again was an incredible force to be reckoned with - sensuality, bravado and seduction exuding from him with every move - yet unlike last time, Victor now had the honor of going home with the man. ‘God how am I this lucky?’ Victor thought. ‘He’s going to kill me one day with those thighs, and arms, and _that_ _ass_... I’m sooo looking forward to that death.’

 

Victor’s thirst was real folks.

 

The crowd erupted into cheers as the song ended, Yuuri slowing his movements and looking around with a bewildered look on his face as if he hadn’t realized he had an audience. Victor quickly moved away from the crowd towards him and threw his arms up in the air. “Yuuri! I’m here my love! You were absolutely fantastic!”

 

Yuuri spun around at the sound of Victor’s voice. As soon as they made eye contact his whole face lit up and he launched himself into Victor’s waiting arms. “Vic-to-ru! You came, you finally came!”

 

Standing at the edge of the crowd watching his two friends, Chris chuckled to himself. “Oh he hasn't come yet dear Yuuri- but if you keep this up I bet you’ll be saying that soon enough.”

 

“Yes darling I’m finally here. You looked incredible out there - are you having a good time?”

 

“ _Oh my God_ _Vitya_ , so much fun! But it’s even better now that you’re here.” Yuuri now was doing his best imitation of a sweaty octopus with three of his four limbs wrapped around Victor, who was currently finding it very hard to keep calm and prevent all his blood from rushing south.

 

“Well now that I’m here, I believe I was promised a dance. Is that offer still on the table?”

 

Stepping back a little to look up at Victor, Yuuri let out an undignified yet adorable snort. “Vit-yaa. Why would we dance on the table when we can dance right here- wait do you _want_ to dance on the table? I don’t think anyone would mind. You are _Victor Nikiforov_ after all.”

 

“No, no here is fine Yuuri. No table dancing- we wouldn’t want to fall off.” Victor moved his arms around Yuuri’s waist, pulling their bodies together, and started swaying back and forth. Wrapping his arms behind Victor’s neck, Yuuri melted into the embrace and he pressed their foreheads together. They let themselves get lost in their feelings of love and the comfort of being back in each other’s arms as they moved to their own rhythm.

 

Eventually Yuuri started moving his body more in time to the beat of the music, causing Victor to do the same. He slotted his thigh in between Victor’s legs pulling him even closer, their chests pressing tightly together. They could feel each other’s heartbeats and breaths increase as they started grinding against each other. Victor buried his face in the crook of Yuuri’s neck, inhaling his sweet scent mixed with that of sweat and alcohol. He couldn’t help but nip at the skin making Yuuri shudder in his arms as he then ran his tongue over the mark; he let out a moan which Victor almost didn’t hear above the music. Yuuri tilted his head, exposing more of his neck for Victor to readily lavish kisses upon. He sucked and bit into Yuuri’s collarbone, happy knowing he would leave a mark for everyone to see and know that this beautiful man belonged only to Victor. He then moved his mouth upwards along Yuuri’s throat to the soft spot under his ear, making Yuuri shudder and whimper in his arms as he kissed and nibbled at his skin.  

 

Yuuri’s breaths were getting faster and he rubbed his thigh against the growing bulge in between Victor’s legs causing him let out a strangled moan against Yuuri’s throat. As he lifted his head Yuuri dove in to capture his mouth in a crushing kiss, swallowing Victor’s moans as he grinded harder against him. Victor could now feel Yuuri’s hardness against his hip, so he moved his hands from around his waist and grabbed that firm ass, making Yuuri gasp as he somehow pulled their bodies tighter together. The crowd around them was now completely forgotten as they were getting more and more heated, moaning and gasping into each other’s mouths. Victor wanted to throw Yuuri up against the nearest wall and - yes that was an idea now.

 

Victor pulled away suddenly and Yuuri whined at the loss of contact as he looked up with hooded eyes and red lips. “Vit-yaaa why’d you stop?”

 

Instead of answering, Victor grabbed him by the wrist and head off in the direction of the VIP area. He glanced back at Yuuri over his shoulder and chuckled upon seeing the pout on his lips. Victor was going to kiss that pout right off that delicious mouth, he just needed to get them someplace where he could ravish his fiance properly.

 

They reached the VIP area and Victor headed towards their reserved section. The whole room was bathed in red and purple lights, but they had been given a secluded darkened area away from the bar and dance floor, almost like their own private room - being celebrity athletes definitely came with perks.

 

**

Victor sunk down onto the couch and tugged Yuuri with him so that he was straddling Victor’s lap. Their lips crashed together once again as Yuuri ran his hands up under Victor’s shirt, caressing his defined abs and moving up his body until he found his nipples. Yuuri pinched one and swallowed the gasp he elicited as he licked into Victor’s open mouth. Immediately Victor’s hands found their way back to that perfect ass as Yuuri thrusted and grinded their hips together, making them both moan.

 

Breaking away from the kiss, Yuuri kept rubbing the nub as he pushed Victor’s shirt up with his free hand until he was able to bend down and take the other nipple in between teeth. As he nibbled and sucked Yuuri kept thrusting their hips together, cocks straining against the fabric of their pants and rubbing together. The friction was intense but not enough, and Victor wanted more.

 

As Yuuri moved his mouth to ravish the other nipple, Victor glanced around noticing no one was nearby nor watching them. He quickly moved his hand down into the back of Yuuri’s jeans, fingers sinking into the skin of his ass and he relished the feel of Yuuri’s firm muscles contracting with every thrust. Yuuri gasped and sucked harder, so Victor took that as a sign to continue. He slowly moved a finger between his cheeks, giving time for Yuuri to stop him if he wanted. Feeling it was ok to continue, Victor found Yuuri’s tight hole and pushed slightly against the rim, rubbing circles around it. Yuuri shot up off Victor's chest and threw his head back letting out a loud moan, so Victor quickly grabbed the back of Yuuri’s head with his free hand to pull him close and whisper against his lips. “Darling you know how much I _love_ to hear you, but we need to keep it down for now or else someone might notice.”

 

Gasping for breath Yuuri nodded then rested his forehead against Victor’s. As they stared at each other trying to catch their breaths, Yuuri’s eyes narrowed and suddenly took on a predatory look. “Vitya, but I _like_ that someone might see us, that they’ll see how you’re _mine_ . I want them to know I’m the only one who can seduce you… the only one who can _satisfy_ you. And I know you’d like that too.” Yuuri’s voice was low and dangerous sounding, and Victor felt heat spread across his lower body. He then remembered his earlier conversation with Chris and suddenly the urge to get his face between those perfect sweet cheeks right there and then was strong.

 

Victor let out a sound close to a growl, removed his hand from Yuuri’s pants and grabbed under his thighs to lift him as he stood up. Yuuri squeaked in surprise and immediately wrapped his legs around Victor’s waist as he was carried over and placed on a table tucked away on far side of the room. Victor then turned one of the chairs so that it’s back was facing out towards the bar.

 

He saw Yuuri swallow hard before he nodded and hopped off the table to stand on shaky legs. As he moved towards the chair he stopped in front of Victor, looking up at him with pupils blown wide, then he grabbed the back of Victor’s neck and pulled him down to purr against his ear.

 

“See I _knew_ you liked this Vitya. You’re going to take good care of me aren’t you? I want you to make me feel so good I _sob_ from not being able to scream.” Yuuri leaned in and bit Victor’s bottom lip and pulled, causing him to whimper. “Now get on your knees for me Vitya.”

 

Yuuri positioned himself over the chair, undid his jeans and pushed them down just over his ass. He lowered himself down and arched his back so he could rest his chin on the top of the chair-back with his ass hanging slightly over the edge of the seat.  The look Yuuri threw him was all Eros, challenging and heated.

 

Victor sunk down to his knees as if he was about to worship the beautiful sight before him. Well to be fair, worshipping Katsuki Yuuri’s perfect ass was _exactly_ what he was planning to do. He reached out and massaged the round plush cheeks, digging his fingers deep into the muscle. Victor leaned over and started pressing kisses to the skin as Yuuri started to squirm. He spread the cheeks apart, stopping to appreciate the view of his beautiful pink hole, then dove in. He ran the flat of his tongue from the perineum up over his entrance, feeling it clench as Yuuri’s body shivered. He continued to flick his tongue around the now quivering hole, taking in the sweet sounds of his fiance whimpering at the sensation, muscles of his ass tightening in Victor’s grasp.

 

Victor pushed his tongue past the tight muscle. Yuuri gasped and sounded as if he was biting into his hand to muffle the noise. He continued thrusting his tongue in and out of Yuuri, eventually adding a finger. Yuuri was starting to come apart and Victor’s neglected cock was painfully hard straining against the front of his pants, though he fought the urge to palm himself. This was about pleasuring Yuuri now. Once he felt that Yuuri was wet enough he slowly pushed another finger in as he continued to lavish the hole with his tongue, making Yuuri first hiss at the stretch but then moan Victor’s name as he started thrusting his ass to push further onto his fingers.

 

“Vitya, ohhh Vit-yaaa. It’s sooo much. I’m gonna.. I’m gonna-” Yuuri whispered just loud enough for Victor to hear. Just as Victor found the sweet spot and pressed in with his fingers, Yuuri jerked against them and tried to suppress a loud groan, then mumbled what sounded like a string of expletives against his hand. “Vit-yaaa, _ohmygodohmygodohmygod_ ”. Victor felt Yuuri’s body suddenly shudder as he came, then he stilled and slumped his chest against the chair while whimpering softly. Victor placed a couple more kisses around the stretched hole as he removed his fingers, hearing Yuuri whine at the loss, then stood up to move in front of his blissed out fiance.

 

“How was it darling? Did I make you feel good enough?” Victor asked as he rubbed a hand through Yuuri’s hair, some of the gelled back strands had fallen and were now stuck against his sweaty forehead.

 

Yuuri looked up with a glazed look in his eyes and nuzzled into the touch. “So good Vitya. _Sooo good_.” Yuuri slurred before he glanced down and noticed Victor’s still-hard bulge. His tongue darted out to lick his lips, his eyes heavy lidded and dark once again.

 

“I think it’s now _your turn_ Victor-u. I want your thick delicious cock in my mouth. I want to suck you off right here so everyone will see how good I make you feel - that I’m the only one who can give you what you need. I’ll show everyone my love for you. Will you let me do that _my Vitya_?”

 

Victor swallowed hard and glanced behind him, noticing that a few patrons were now in the adjoining section, although they weren’t paying any attention to the two of them. He looked back down at Yuuri and nodded enthusiastically.

 

“Yes please Yuuri. I want everyone to know that I belong to you - that you're the only one who can give me everything and can make me fall apart.” Victor smirked and moved a hand down to palm at his own hard cock. His lips parted to let out a groan at the sensation while he kept his eyes locked on Yuuri’s face to watch his expression - Yuuri looked as if he was ready to devour him. “Why don’t we switch places darling?”

 

Yuuri grabbed some napkins off the table to clean himself as best he could before standing and quickly pulling his pants back up. Victor took his place on the chair, sitting forward with his back to the rest of the club. As Yuuri sunk to his knees and looked up at him with beautiful eyes full of a mix of adoration and hunger, Victor felt like his soul was going to ascend at the sight.

 

Yuuri made quick work of Victor’s button and zipper then pulled his hard cock from his pants, the head flushed red from the strain. Victor gasped at the sensation of Yuuri’s soft hands on him and threw his head back. Then looking back down with hooded eyes he watched as Yuuri ran his tongue over the tip to lick pre-come from the leaking slit. Their eyes staying locked on each other, Yuuri dove down to swallow most of Victor's cock in one go, making Victor mewl at the pleasure. Sucking and swiping his tongue along the underside, he began to bob his head up and down. Victor tried his best to hold back the noise he was making but Yuuri’s mouth was tight, wet, hot and _so damn good_. Suddenly Victor felt the tip hit the back of Yuuri’s throat and the tightness clenching in his abdomen became more intense. Damn he was already getting close. He threaded his hands into Yuuri’s hair and gripped tightly, making Yuuri moan lewdly around his dick, the vibrations adding to Victor’s pleasure.

  
Victor couldn't hold back as he whispered filthy yet loving words, his voice sounding completely wrecked. “You like this don’t you my Yuuri. You’re here down on your knees in front of everyone, showing the world that you’re the only one I want. That I only want your perfect tight hot mouth around my cock. You suck it so well darling. _Ohhh god_ how did I get so lucky? You're so… aaah... so _fucking perfect_ . Please Yuuri… Nnngh… I’m getting close… please let me come down your throat? Darling please… oh Yuuri _please_?”

 

Yuuri groaned in pleasure and started sucking even harder, ready and waiting for Victor to fill his mouth, to take everything Victor could give him. Victor tightened his grip in Yuuri’s hair and pulled slightly, then felt himself spill into that hot wet cavern, his dick pulsating as Yuuri sucked him dry.

 

Yuuri let off his softening cock, licking every drop of come off, then sat back on his heels and wiped his mouth off with the back of his hand. He looked up at Victor and the side of his mouth curved up into a sheepish smile. “Mmmm delicious. How was that Vitya... W-was that too much?”

 

_How was that?_ Dear god the man was going to be the death of him. Victor quickly tucked his dick back into his pants, then grabbed Yuuri by the arms to haul him up onto his lap. He kissed him deeply, tasting himself on Yuuri’s tongue. When he pulled back he rested his forehead against the crook of Yuuri’s neck and sighed contentedly. “Yuuri my darling that was amazing. You always make me feel incredible. I love you so much. I keep asking myself how you’re even real.”

 

Yuuri threw his arms around Victor’s back and pulled him close. “I keep asking myself the same thing. You’re the one who’s a dream come true. I love you so much Vitya, and sometimes I still can’t believe you’re really mine.”

 

“Always my Yuuri. I’ll always be yours so please say you’ll stay with me.”

 

“I promise Vitya. _Always_.”

 

**

 

They sat wrapped up in each others arms for a few moments trying to calm their breathing after the intense high. Awareness of their surroundings started slowly coming back along with the realization that they should probably go find their abandoned friends -

 

“Hey there you are! We were wondering where you two naughty boys had run off to.” They were jolted out of their sweet warm afterglow by the sound of Chris’s voice. Yuuri looked up as Victor tried to shift around to see Chris leaning against the wall with his arms crossed and a devious smirk on his face, Phichit and Manny standing next to him. Phichit had his phone up and pointed in their direction… oh no.

 

“Phichit are you seriously filming us right now?!” Yuuri screeched as he scrambled to get off Victor’s lap.

 

“Of course! You know I have to document this awesome night we’re having! Think of the memories Yuuri!” Phichit laughed as he continued pointing the camera towards the two dishevelled-looking men. Yuuri made a dash towards him with arms outstretched to grab at the camera, but Phichit darted away to run across the club, laughing maniacally as Yuuri chased after him.

 

Manny looked at Chris who just smirked and gave a shrug before turning back to Victor who was still sitting in the chair looking a bit stunned.

 

“So, mon cher, I take it you and Yuuri have been having a fun little reunion?”

 

\----

 

Yuuri finally caught up to Phichit on the other side of the club but was not successful in wrestling the phone away. Phichit held the phone in the air, hopping around Yuuri, until he was able to pocket it in his jeans and no, Yuuri was not going in there after it.

 

“Seriously Phichit, don’t fucking post that! I don’t need the rest of the world seeing Victor and I like that. It was a private moment between us.”

 

“No worries bro - I wouldn’t do that to you. Like I said it’s just for the memories. Word of advice though, if you want privacy maybe a crowded club isn’t the best option.” Phichit laughed as Yuuri ducked his head in embarrassment. “Hah, I’m just teasing. But hey, if you want I’ll send you and Victor the video. You know… for your viewing pleasure later.” Phichit winked and nudged Yuuri with his elbow.

 

Yuuri’s head snapped back up. “Wait… how long were you watching us?! Filming us?!”

 

“Honestly just a couple minutes - pretty much just what you saw and a little bit of your cuddling before that. We only arrived in time to see the aftermath of... whatever it was you two were doing.” Phichit waggled his eyebrows.

 

Yuuri felt his face grow hot and no doubt his cheeks were bright red. “Umm… uh—nothing. We really weren’t doing anything. Just making out a bit. You know… we just really missed each other tonight.” He mumbled the last bit almost to himself.

 

“Uh-huh, sure. You two are so adorable with how you just can’t keep your hands off of each other. I love that you’re so happy. And I really hope you’re having fun tonight. I personally think it’s been going great so far! ”

 

“Thanks Phichit. That means a lot. And yes I’m having a great time.”

 

“Fantastic! Well why don’t we head back to the boys then and continue the fun. Oh… and seriously don’t worry. I promise I won’t post anything scandalous. This is all just for our posterity.”

 

Yuuri gave him a relieved smile. “Thanks, I appreciate it. And you said… uh... that you would send it to us? I… I do wanna take a look.” Yuuri ducked his head, his cheeks felt like they were burning up even more, but the thought of being able to see again how wrecked Victor had looked from Yuuri’s doing was very appealing.

 

Phichit laughed and flung his arm around Yuuri’s shoulders to lead them back towards the VIP area where the other men were waiting. “Sure thing. Maybe if I get some more great bits tonight I can even put together a compilation video as a gift for you! Now let’s go see what everyone wants to do next.”

 

\----

 

Once they made their way back to the others, Chris announced that he had another place that he wanted to take everyone to. However, at this point Manny regretfully said he needed to call it a night since he had work the next day. He extended an offer for Phichit to come stay the night however, and although very tempting, Phichit didn’t want to leave Yuuri and his friends since this was their night out to celebrate together. He and Manny exchanged numbers, along with promises to keep in touch - Phichit definitely wanted to cash in on that rain check for an overnight date.

 

As they parted ways from Manny and started to head towards the exit, Victor suddenly stopped and grabbed Yuuri’s arm.

 

“Oh wait! Yuuri, I need to go get my jacket.”

 

“Where is it Vitya? Back in VIP?” Yuuri looked behind him towards the area they just vacated and turned to head back.  

 

“No, no - it’s at coat check. Wait here and I’ll be only a minute.” Victor quickly dashed off.

 

“You know, I told him not to bring the damn thing because I knew he would get too hot, but he insisted. And now he’s made me suffer having to wait for him to check it at every. single. place. I give up!” Exasperated, Chris throws his hands up in the air.

 

Yuuri and Phichit try to hold back their giggles behind their hands, but fail miserably. Chris attempted to glare at them but it’s obvious he’s trying to hold back a smile at both Victor’s ridiculousness and his friends adorable drunken laughter. Victor returned after a few minutes, sliding his arm around Yuuri’s waist and giving him a heart-shaped smile.  

 

“I’m back my Yuuri. Did you miss me? Are we all ready to go now?” Yuuri nodded and leaned into Victor’s embrace, wrapping an arm around his waist as well.

 

“Yes Victor, we’ve been ready. We’re only waiting on you.” Chris huffed before turning to leave. “Let’s go darlings. I’m very excited for you to see what I have planned next.”

 

They all follow Chris outside to the car waiting to bring them to their secret destination.

 

* * *

 

“I should’ve guessed this is where you would take us.” Yuuri groaned and ran a hand through his hair as he stared at the sign for Blue Night Strip Club - neon strangely placed within a wall of green foliage.

 

“Uh Chris… You know this is a gentlemen’s club right? With female strippers? But I guess Yuuri apparently likes pole dancing so... he _might_ enjoy this?” Phichit looked at Yuuri questioningly, who only shrugged and nodded slightly in response. Victor had always been the main focus of his desire, but he did enjoy watching and performing pole dancing. He loved the beauty and elegance of it and appreciated the strength needed to execute the complicated moves, especially since he had practiced hard to master them himself.

 

Chris turned to the three of them and held up a finger. “First of all my dear Peach, just because we’re gay doesn’t mean we can’t appreciate the beauty, sexiness and talent of these women. And second, call me crazy but I have a feeling that if we ask politely we might be able to convince them to let Yuuri and I have that rematch I’ve been waiting for all year.” Chris winked at Yuuri, who felt himself flush at the suggestion.

“You called and planned this didn’t you? Oh Chris you’re so sneaky!” Victor laughed and clapped his friend on the back. “This is going to be great! Yuuri - you’ll dance on the pole for me, won’t you _please_?”

 

“How about I just dance on _your_ pole later instead?” Yuuri muttered under his breath, however it was still audible to Victor who whooped with glee.

 

“Yes! Oh yes you can do that too! But how about a _real_ pole dance first? I know you’re upset about not remembering Sochi - so here’s your chance to dance for me again and enjoy my reaction this time. What do you say love?” Victor leaned close to whisper into Yuuri’s ear. “I promise not to take my eyes off you.”

 

Yuuri shuddered, unsure of whether it was from Victor’s request or his hot breath on his ear. Probably both. Since he was still slightly drunk, as well as riding off the high from their intense make out session, he decided that Victor did make a good point. He always enjoyed using his body to seduce Victor, both on and off the ice.  

 

“Okay Vitya, I’ll do it. But I’m doing it for _you_.” Yuuri let out a heavy sigh, then rounded on Chris. “But don’t think I’m going easy on you buddy. I’m the reigning champion and intend to stay that way. I don’t like to lose.”

 

Chris’s eyes widened in surprise at first, but then he laughed and held out his hand. “Oh mon vilain, I wouldn’t expect anything less from you. I won’t be going down without a fight however, so let’s go have some fun and ride that pole with everything we’ve got.”

 

Yuuri grabbed Chris’s outstretched hand and shook it firmly. “Ok Swiss Miss - you’re on.”

 

\----

 

As they stepped into the club Yuuri felt as if they were transported into an alien world straight out of one of his video games. Yuuri had to admire the choice of decor for it was one that he had yet to see in person. The whole place glowed, tables and couches situated within what was made to look like moon rock under fantasmal trees with hanging leaves in pink, purple and blue. The poles were atop small platforms attached to the trees in various areas around the room.

 

They had been led by the hostess to the one set up that didn’t actually have a couch or table - it was more like a round bed made to look as if it was part of the large pink tree it was nestled under. One of the pole platforms was attached to a blue tree directly to their left.  

 

“Ok so I’ll give you kudos for choice of club - this place actually looks pretty cool.” Yuuri said to Chris as he sat on the edge of the bed and glanced around.

 

“Yes, when I saw the pictures I thought you might like it - especially since I remembered you were into playing video games, correct? Figured you could live out some fantasy of seducing Victor on an alien planet or something.” Chris chuckled and gestured to the room, as Phichit dissolved into giggles beside him.

 

Victor caught up to the group after having stopped to check his jacket, and upon hearing Chris’s suggestion squealed and clapped his hands excitedly. “Ooooh Yuuri! Have you had thoughts about us together in another world? Like was I the alien prince captured by an enemy planet and you were the brave and dashing adventurer sent to save me? Then after we make our harrowing escape I show you _exactly_ how thankful I am to you for rescuing me?!” Victor was beaming at Yuuri with a bright smile on his face, seemingly _very_ into the thought of some roleplay.

 

Well now, Yuuri wasn’t going to get that scenario out of his mind - definitely needed to file that one away for future use. Maybe he could repurpose one of his past skating costumes...

 

“Uh… umm yeah that’s…. that’s an idea Vitya.” Yuuri coughed into his hand and felt himself start to blush again. “We should keep that one in mind for later ok?” Alright he needed settle down… and get other parts of himself to settle as well. He needed to get serious about winning this contest against Chris.

 

Phichit looked around curiously, watching as some women were walking about or dancing for the patrons at other private tables. “So Chris - how is this going to go down? Did you already work out the details with the manager or something? I mean, do the customers here know what type of performance they’re in for?”

 

“Yes, the hostess should be bringing the manager over to us shortly so that Yuuri and I can introduce ourselves. And I believe everyone was told of tonight’s special event - the women will still be continuing their performances as well anyway. So while we’re preparing, why don’t you and Victor go get couple drinks?” Chris indicated to the bar that was directly behind them.

 

Phichit nodded then headed off towards the bar, Victor started to trail behind but seeming hesitant to leave Yuuri again.

 

Yuuri gave him a reassuring smile and waved him on. “It’s ok Vitya. You should just relax and get ready to enjoy the show.”

 

Victor walked back over to give Yuuri a sweet kiss and as he pulled back he whispered in his ear. “Ganbatte my Yuuri. I can’t wait to watch you - you always know just how to seduce me. I’m sure you’re going to win.” He placed a kiss on Yuuri’s temple, then left to follow after Phichit.

 

Just as Victor walked away an older gentleman made his way over and stopped in front of Chris and Yuuri, a big smile on his face as he looked the two of them up and down.

 

“Señor Giacometti I assume? I believe we spoke earlier - I’m Juan Delgado, the manager of this club.” The man extended his hand for Christophe to shake, clearly recognizing him, before turning to Yuuri. “And you must be Señor Katsuki. Congratulations on your medal, I watched your performance and you were phenomenal. You both were.”  

 

Yuuri shook his hand and gave a slight bow. “Thank you sir, I really appreciate the support. And thank you for allowing us to… um perform here?”

 

“Oh you’re very welcome - it’s my pleasure actually. To have two celebrity athletes such as yourselves visit our club as well as perform for us is just wonderful - it’s my honor to have you here. Now as I discussed with Señor Giacometti, I have some outfits available for you to choose from if you wish to change. And a few of the ladies would be more than happy to assist you in getting ready.”

 

“Oh I didn’t know - “ Yuuri started but was interrupted by Chris.

 

“Thank you Monsieur. Yuuri, I think it might be easier for us to change into something else for the performance, don’t you? You could wear something to drive Victor absolutely _wild_ mon cher. Or would you prefer to just do this again in our underwear like last year?” Chris raised an eyebrow and smirked.

 

“You know, you keep talking about me driving Victor crazy - you do remember he’s part of the audience and therefore judging right?” Yuuri folded his arms across his chest and smirked.

 

Chris laughed and waved him off. “Oh please, he’s biased so his vote doesn’t count. This is going to be decided by the _entire_ audience’s reaction of course!”

 

“Entire audience?!” Yuuri squeaked and glanced around nervously, confidence wanning. The place was pretty full already. Okay he could do this, he _had_ to do this but...

 

“Uh excuse me, but I need to ask - what about discretion? I know I agreed to this Chris, but I don’t want it showing up on someone’s instagram.” Yuuri fidgeted with the bottom of his shirt and looked between Chris and the manager.

 

“Oh Señor Katsuki, please know that we assure absolute discretion. Not only for your benefit, but it is our normal policy for the safety and respect of my employees. No one is ever allowed to take pictures or photographs.” The manager gave a reassuring smile.

 

Yuuri let out a sigh of relief. “Okay thank you, that’s great. So uh... I guess we should go get ready then?”

 

Chris nodded in agreement so then Juan led the both of them off the floor to a back hallway where Yuuri assumed the dressing rooms were located. They stopped in front of one of the doors which he opened and gestured for them to step inside.

 

“Hopefully this is comfortable enough for you. You will find various costumes to pick from on the racks. I can send a couple of my employees back in a few minutes to help you with anything else you might need - makeup, shoes or such?”

 

It was a basic dressing room, adorned with a couple of vanities with mirrors and a single couch. There were a few clothing racks with some costumes hanging on them, most of which Yuuri thought looked to be nothing more than fancy underwear.

 

Chris walked over to the racks and started looking through them before turning back to address Juan. “Thank you again - these look perfect. Maybe give us about ten minutes to look through and choose something, then we can see what the lovely ladies think?”

 

“Of course. I’ll send them by in just a little bit. If you need me however, my office is the next door down.” With that Juan turned and left, closing the door behind him.

 

Yuuri joined Chris to look through the clothing, already unsure of what he should pick. He was starting to think that maybe he would be more comfortable just wearing his plain boxer briefs. Victor never seemed to mind them anyway - and that was what he was wearing last year when he supposedly seduced his fiance for the first time. However he then remembered just what they had gotten up to at the last club and well…. they probably weren’t in shape for public display. He also wished that he had thought to bring his tie with him. It would’ve been a bit of nostalgic fun, even if Victor said he hated it Yuuri thought the sentiment still would’ve been appreciated.

 

“Oh these look fabulous! I think I’ll wear these!” Chris held up a pair of rainbow striped briefs, gold lines alternating through the colors.

 

“Are you just going to wear those or put something over them to begin? I guess I never did ask - um... are we actually stripping?” Yuuri was a bit confused on how this was supposed to work. He was used to just pole dancing in shorts and a tank top, not actually doing a strip tease. He felt his nervousness starting to mount.

“Hmmm… Yeah you’re right that we never actually discussed what we’re doing. So to be fair, tell me what you’re more comfortable with? If you prefer we can each just do a routine and not worry about having to take clothing off as we go. We can also get on the pole together again if you like?” Chris laughed and gave Yuuri a wink.

 

“I guess I don’t mind if either of us decides to wear a shirt to take off - something simple. I do prefer to keep it more about the dance. I know others will be watching and judging, but I’ll be most comfortable just focusing on Victor. I’m really dancing for him after all. But that does remind me… are we actually competing to win anything? What’s the wager?”

 

“Oh honestly darling I’m fine with just competing for bragging rights. I’m definitely looking forward to telling everyone I bested the great Katsuki Yuuri on the pole this time around.” Yuuri feigned a gasp causing Chris to laugh and slap him on the back. “But if you’d like we can say whoever wins has to buy the next round of drinks, does that work?”

 

“Yeah that seems fair.”

 

“Alright well now that that’s settled, let’s see what else I can find here because as fabulous as my shirt is it won’t quite go with these briefs.” Chris starts looking through the rack again.

 

Yuuri moved over to one of the other racks after not liking anything he has seen so far. As he riffled through, shiny black catches his eye. He grabbed the garment - tight faux leather shorts with shoelace like string threaded up the middle. Yuuri is reminded of the type of shorts professional boxers wear, just a bit more risque. Thinking that these might actually look good on him, he then sees a white sleeveless zippered hoodie sweatshirt to pair with them. The overall look would give a sort of athletic vibe that suited his style.

 

Happy with his selection, Yuuri turns to see Chris pairing his day-glo bottoms with a hot pink mesh muscle shirt. He expected Chris to pick some skimpy tight crop top, but he supposed that would be more difficult to remove while dancing. Just as they finished dressing, there was a knock on the door which Chris moved to open, revealing a pair of women standing in the hallway. They smiled and introduced themselves, Caterina and Jacinta, as dancers for the club. Chris stepped aside to allow them to enter and introduced himself and Yuuri.

 

“Hello there! We’re so excited to have you both join us tonight - we always love it when we have male guest dancers. This is going to be so much fun!” Jacinta looked back and forth between the two of them with a bright smile on her face.

 

Caterina walks over to Yuuri and circled him, looking him over. “My aren’t you adorable! That outfit looks perfect on you! Can definitely tell that you’re an athlete. Now would you like us to help you out with some makeup or do your hair?”

 

Yuuri felt a bit flustered by the attention. “Uh yeah… sure that would be nice, thank you. My hair has gotten a bit messed up from being out tonight. Probably from all the dancing I was doing.” He shrugged sheepishly.

 

“Oh I don’t think that was _just_ from the dancing - it was significantly mussed when I found you and Victor together after you disappeared.” Chris waggled his eyebrows up and down while the ladies cooed softly. Yuuri felt his cheeks heat once again and ducked his head.

 

“Oh that’s right - that’s your boyfriend out there waiting correct? Victor Nikiforov - the one with the silver hair?” Jacinta asked Yuuri. “I remember seeing video of him tackling and kissing you on the ice awhile back! That was so romantic!”

 

Yuuri looked up and smiled shyly at the mention of his relationship with Victor. Although he still got a bit self-conscious when talking about Victor’s grandiose display of affection, the thought that Victor was now more than just his coach and boyfriend filled him with warmth. “Fiance now actually - we just got engaged this weekend. That’s the reason we’re out celebrating tonight.”

 

The ladies squealed in delight and each congratulated him with a big hug. Caterina then guided Yuuri over to the vanity to sit in front of the mirror, while Jacinta led Chris to the other vanity to start freshening up his makeup.

 

“So any idea on how you would like to look? I have some suggestions but if you had something in mind let me know.” Caterina asked as she looked through the makeup she had brought with her.

 

“Not really. I always push my hair back when I’m skating and Victor always seems to really like when I wear it that way.” Yuuri shrugged. “As for makeup, I’m always really simple with it. I don’t experiment much. So whatever suggestions you have would be great.”

 

Caterina gave him a large smile. “Fantastic! I know exactly what I want to do, especially with your gorgeous eyes. When I’m done, your man will flip once he sees you… he definitely won’t be able to keep his hands off of you. Well… once he’s allowed to touch that is.” Caterina bopped him on the nose with her finger and gave him a wink, making Yuuri giggle. She then picked up a comb and got to work.

 

\----

 

Yuuri almost couldn’t believe that he was staring at himself in the mirror. Caterina had worked wonders and he loved what she did - his hair was slicked back like when he skated, but looked a bit fuller. His makeup however was amazing - the inner half of his lid was covered in gold eyeshadow, and slate blue in the crease and winged out the outer half. She had redone his winged eyeliner and made it even more dramatic, so sharp it could kill a man. She had evened out his complexion as well and added a just enough blush to bring out his cheekbones, then completed the look with some clear lip gloss.

 

“Since I played up your eyes I didn’t want to go overboard with a too dramatic lip - besides I think this complements your outfit more. What do you think?” Caterina asked.

 

“I - I absolutely love it! You’re a genius! Thank you!” Yuuri couldn’t stop staring at himself. He really hoped that Victor would love it as much as he did.

 

“Oh honey, you’re so welcome! But honestly I only enhanced your already beautiful features, you’re already gorgeous.”

 

Yuuri finally got up out of the chair and gave Caterina a hug. As he pulled away he thought of something else. “Hey I was wondering… do you have any recommendations on shoes?”

 

Caterina gave him a mischievous grin. “Come with me, I think we can find something you’ll like.” She then led Yuuri out of the room while Jacinta finished up with Christophe.

 

\----

 

Once both men were finished getting ready, they decided on songs and relayed the info to Juan so he could have the DJ cue up the music. Yuuri then told Chris that he could go first if he desired, which he readily agreed to, especially since he did have a bit of an upper hand for having planned the whole thing without Yuuri’s knowledge. Yuuri chuckled to himself knowing that despite the lack of preparation time, he did have a trick or two of his own.

 

Yuuri put a robe on to cover his outfit while Chris performed his routine, then took a seat at the bar behind the tree bed so he could watch yet be out of the way. Victor and Phichit looked to be in deep conversation, therefore Yuuri went unnoticed which was fine with him since he wanted Victor to be surprised. Chris waited behind the doors leading to the back hallway for his cue.

 

Juan’s voice boomed out of the speakers, filling the entire club. “Señors and señoritas, thank you for joining us at Blue Night, we hope that you’ve been having a enjoyable and titillating experience so far. I would like to now ask you to bring your attention to the main area of the club for tonight’s special event. We are honored tonight to have a pole dance showdown between two very special guests. The winner will be determined by your enthusiastic applause so make sure to make noise for your favorite.” All around him Yuuri heard hoots and hollers start up from the crowd.

 

“Up first, please give a warm welcome to the current Switzerland National Champion and World Silver Medalist in men's figure skating… Christophe Giacometti!”  

 

As soon as the [music](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PrZZfaDp02o) started Chris burst through the doors and strutted barefoot over to the pole, crossing in front of Victor and Phichit. His lips were pursed in a way he probably meant to be sexy and alluring, but Yuuri thought it almost looked silly and held back a laugh. As Chris mounted the platform to begin his dance, Yuuri started feeling a bit of panic begin to creep up as he observed just how many eyes were watching. He started debating whether he should take another shot just to help calm himself since most of the alcohol he consumed had worn off, but ultimately thought it best to go in with a clear mind. He’d just focus on Victor and use that to keep himself grounded, the way he always does.

 

Chris’s routine was really good - it was obvious he had been practicing but Yuuri knew he was still better and that thought also helped in calming himself down. Somehow the fact that Minako has a pole in her studio never seemed to be noticed by Victor, or at least he never mentioned it, and Yuuri kept up his training during his private practices with Sensei. It was always a fun way to keep up his strength, and once he and Victor began their romantic relationship Yuuri always kept it in the back of his mind that one day he would surprise Victor with a private dance. Yuuri never would have guessed that Victor already knew of his skills. Although disappointing he now was determined to put on the best show possible for the man he loved - winning this competition would just be an added bonus.

 

Yuuri watched as Chris pulled himself up the pole, his legs stretched outward into a split. At the top he held on with the crook of one elbow and brought his legs back together, hooking one around the pole while the other pointed down at an angle. He twirled his body around the pole, slowly descending, staying in that position as the crowd cheered. Once Chris reached the platform he let go and removed his mesh top which he threw to a male customer sitting on one of the nearby couches. The man caught it and laughed, standing up to show the room his prize. Chris shot the man a seductive wink and mounted the pole again. He twisted and turned, then hoisted himself upside down and spread his legs into another split. It was a move Yuuri recognized from the pictures of the last year’s banquet, specifically the one Chris performed as Yuuri stood upon his open legs. Yuuri felt the temptation to get up and join, but suspected that Chris might be expecting that - he’d rather not skew the audience’s reaction to the performance. After this little competition was done maybe he would offer to do a duet again.

 

Chris finished his routine by positioning his body horizontally as if he were planking, the pole squeezed in between his thighs and holding on with one hand, to only then release the grip of his hand and curl downwards in what was almost like a somersault, grabbing the pole again with both hands and flipping his legs back over his head to land on the platform. He stood triumphantly and blew kisses to the crowd and they clapped and cheered. Yuuri clapped along with them for a minute, then retreated to the back hallway to prepare for his time in the spotlight.

 

Caterina was waiting for him as he walked through the doors, holding onto his secret weapon which she handed him in exchange for Yuuri’s robe. Yuuri slipped them on then positioned himself behind the now closed doors, took some deep breaths and cleared his mind of everything but his goal in seducing Victor as he waited for Juan to give him his cue.

 

“Thank you so much Señor Giacometti - that was definitely a treat and a _very_ sexy performance that you can be proud of! Alright next up is our second very special guest - another world class ice skater, he's the recent silver medalist of the Grand Prix Final which was held here in our very own beautiful Barcelona - please give a warm welcome to Yuuri Katsuki!”

 

Yuuri flung open the doors and stalked towards the pole, his shiny blue stilettos clicking across the floor in time to the [beat pulsating](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xKnG2d9tZdU) throughout the room. The choice was one of Yuuri’s favorites to practice to. It always made him feel desirable and sexy when he danced to it, very _Eros_ if he said so himself. As he walked past Victor, Yuuri shot him a seductive wink and watched Victor’s mouth drop open as his gaze traveled down Yuuri’s body, eyes widening as he noticed the sexy shoes. Yuuri felt a sense of pride that he could stir up this kind of reaction in Victor and it fueled him to give this performance his all. He was the femme fatale that enthralls men, the only one who can satisfy Victor, and Yuuri was going to make damn sure everyone in the club knew that by the time this dance was finished.  

 

Feeling the weight of Victor’s lingering gaze at his back, when Yuuri reached the platform he turned and sat down on the edge, leaning slightly back on his hands and crossed one leg over the other to show off the shoes. Moving along to each pulse of the bass, Yuuri spread his legs and gave a thrust of his hips as he rolled his upper body, crossed the other leg and then repeated the sequence a few more times. As he gyrated Yuuri bit his bottom lip and locked eyes with Victor, which from even just a few feet away Yuuri could tell were wide and dark with arousal.

 

Yuuri stood up and slowly encircled his hands and arms around his body as he turned towards the pole, reminiscent of his Eros routine, bent down and placed his hands flat on the platform and shook his ass from side to side, then launched himself up into a handstand. Yuuri leaned his body back to wrap his knees around the pole and pulled his torso up and forward, grabbing on with both hands - all those incline sit ups do work wonders. Yuuri quickly climbed to the top, kicking his feet out to the sides and back to criss-cross in front of the pole along with the beat as he ascended, the lights reflecting off the shiny stilettos. He then twirled around back downwards only holding the pole between his upper arm and body, legs splayed open into a split, causing the crowd to explode into cheers of approval.

 

Standing back on the platform Yuuri unzipped and slipped his hoodie off his shoulders slowly and playfully, spun it in the air above his head, then threw it to Victor who caught and held it up in one hand, earning him more cheers. Victor clutched the piece of clothing to his chest and blew Yuuri a kiss, who giggled as he “caught” the kiss in his hand. Yuuri turned back to the pole, hand on his hip as he cocked it to the side and threw a seductive smirk over his shoulder back at his fiance. The whistles and caterwauls from the crowd became even louder.    

 

Yuuri pulled himself back up to the top, angled his body out sideways with one knee crooked around the pole and hooked the opposite foot by the heel of his shoe. He let go and raised both arms above his head for a few seconds before he grabbed hold again to flip upside down, legs open in a wide split. Yuuri then twisted around to straddle and hold the pole with only his thighs, body tilted downwards and facing out. While upside down Yuuri once again locked eyes with Victor and gave him another wink. Warmth washed over him as he saw Victor’s reaction - slack jawed, eyes full of hunger and hands sitting suspiciously in his lap… possibly an attempt to hide another certain reaction? Well it looked as if it was now time to really show off thought Yuuri, so while staying upside down he straightened his body and legs, then slowly walked them down in front of him away from the pole as if he were walking on air. Once his feet were past his head but not quite touching the ground, he pointed his toes and brought them back up, spread his legs into another split and held it before he curled his body upright and wrapped around the pole to finally slide down firefighter style.

 

Yuuri stepped off the platform delicately and sashayed towards the bed where Victor sat. Phichit seemed to have moved elsewhere, which was probably for the best because as he reached the bed Yuuri crawled up and over his fiance’s long legs that were stretched out in front of him. Yuuri smiled seductively as he slinked up Victor’s body who looked like he was about ready to grab and ravish Yuuri on the bed there and then, which to be fair was exactly what he was hoping for. Yuuri stopped Victor from grabbing onto his waist as he straddled his hips and waggled his finger from side to side in a scolding manner . “Na-ah-ah… no touching allowed yet love,” he purred as Victor bit his lip in what looked to be an attempt to hold back a groan. Yuuri smirked and hovered above Victor as he moved his hips to the song, now nearing the end. Yuuri ran his hands over his own thighs and chest, up his neck and through his hair, keeping them at the back of his head as he writhed and swayed above Victor’s lap.

 

For his finale Yuuri swung his leg back over, turned around and crawled away towards the end of the bed, his ass exaggeratedly swishing from side to side for Victor’s viewing pleasure. Yuuri placed his hands on the floor and performed another handstand somersault off the bed, lowering each leg slowly to stand up and face the rest of the room. Hands on his hips, Yuuri puckered his lips and blew a kiss at the crowd which erupted into thundering applause.

 

Yuuri looked around as he bowed and listened to the deafening cheers, shocked that he had actually done it. He performed a pole dance routine in front of an entire strip club and… he felt really good about it. In fact, he felt pretty amazing. The crowd seemed to love the performance, but the looks Yuuri saw on Victor’s face was really what spurred him on, what made it all worth it. He turned back to face Victor and saw that although clapping enthusiastically, that look of desire and need was still very much present in Victor’s eyes, his pupils blown so wide that the blue was almost gone. Yuuri bit his bottom lip, lowered his head looking flirtatiously through his lashes and started to slink back to claim his prey, but just as he took a step he felt an arm slide around his shoulders and stop him. Yuuri looked up and saw Chris smiling down at him with a mixed expression of both awe and disappointment on his face.

 

“Well well mon vilain, unfortunately I think that you might just have won again but before I officially concede should we have Monsieur Delgado make the final determination?”    

 

Yuuri crossed his arms and smirked up at Chris. “Good idea... you know, just for the formality of course. I am quite aware of how I gave that pole the ride of its life.” Yuuri heard a choking sound and out of the corner of his eye saw Victor, who had originally looked to be moving towards them, clutch Yuuri’s hoodie to his chest again and fall over against the bed pillows. He turned back to fully face his fiance, “Vitya love, don’t worry I’m not done yet - I do believe we said there was another pole I was supposed to ride tonight?”

 

Victor let out some inhuman noise from the back of his throat and covered his face with the hoodie, causing Yuuri to chuckle at his man’s silly dramatics. Although Yuuri was also incredibly turned on seeing just how much Victor was affected, he couldn’t stop himself from teasing a bit more.  

 

“Vitya? Honey do you need a drink? You sound as though you’re dying of thirst.” Yuuri laughed. Maybe he really should go get his poor Vitya a drink to help him out. Chris let his arm drop off of Yuuri’s shoulders to grab his sides as he doubled over in laughter just as Phichit finally reappeared from his hiding spot and approached them wearing a huge grin.

 

“You guys, that seriously was amazing!! Super fucking hot! High fives all around!” Phichit raised his hands up expectantly, so Yuuri and Chris both slapped them and laughed.

 

As the cheering finally settled down Juan’s voice came across the speakers. “Alright, alright please everyone settle down for a minute. Thank you so much Señor Katsuki for that absolutely stunning performance! I believe I can speak for everyone in here that we‘re all definitely burning up and need to be hosed down - that was incredibly hot! Well... now that both our special guests have finished it’s time for the vote. As I mentioned before, the winner will be determined by your applause, so make sure to cheer the loudest for your favorite. I must say that I definitely don’t envy you because this is going to be one tough decision!”

 

Victor finally perked back up, poised and ready to applaud, however Chris was quick to shut him down. “Ah ah ah mon cheri - you aren’t allowed to vote. You’re biased and we already know who you’d pick.”

 

Victor huffed and crossed his arms. “That’s not right, I would vote fair and square. You both were fantastic, however Yuuri was clearly the winner. And I’m not just saying that because he’s my fiance.”

 

Chris smirked and glanced down towards Victor’s lap which was now covered by the hoodie. “No you’re right... you’re saying it because he caused you to have a raging boner that you’re now trying to hide. Don’t worry though darling, I’m not offended of course. But you’re still not getting a vote.”

 

Yuuri felt a blush creep up his neck at Chris’s words, his eyes gravitating towards Victor to see evidence of said boner, as Chris continued and rounded on Phichit.

 

“And you don’t get to vote either my peach, I wouldn’t want to put you in the position of having to vote _against_ your best friend.” Chris said with a wink. Phichit wasn’t given a chance to rebut however because just then Juan’s voice came booming throughout the room once again.

 

“Alright everyone here we go - if you think that the fabulous Christophe Giacometti’s dance succeeded at turning you on the most, making you so hot that you now need to take a long cold shower - then please show your gratitude by applauding now!” Cheers, whistles, hoots and hollers sounded throughout the room. Chris strutted back near the platform then spun slowly around to blow kisses to his admirers.

 

“Wonderful! Fantastic, thank you! It looks like this one is gonna be hard to beat, but if you instead were panting and melting into a puddle - or actually making a puddle in your pants - because of the magnificent Yuuri Katsuki, please show us by your applause now!”

 

If the crowd had gone crazy for Chris, the sounds they made were completely off the charts now. Yuuri was used to applause after skating performances, but never in his wildest dreams would he have imagined this. He couldn’t believe they really liked his dance that much.

 

Juan had to now yell excitedly over the noise of the crowd. “Wow that’s amazing! Thank you all so much! So it looks like we have a clear winner - Yuuri Katsuki!! Please Señor, step back up and take a bow.”

 

Yuuri walked the few steps back over to the pole, Chris seeming to have mysteriously disappeared (Yuuri hoped he wasn’t too upset by the loss, it seemed rather unlike the man to just slink away in defeat), then waved and bowed to the crowd in each section of the club. He then shook his ass a bit, laughed and threw some kisses over his shoulder to some of the patrons. Yuuri felt on cloud nine, running off a mix of the adrenaline high and what little remaining alcohol he had left in his system.

 

As Yuuri spun around in the direction of the bar, he spotted Chris walking back towards him holding a champagne bottle. Yuuri rolled his eyes fondly, “You know Chris, I was going to agree to that duet you alluded to before but I wasn’t thinking of bringing champagne into it again.”

 

“Oh no darling, this is just your reward from me to celebrate a well earned win, remember our wager? I’ll admit I’m disappointed in the loss, but am not too proud to say you were absolutely fabulous up there. And although I’d love nothing more than to do another duet with you, I believe your very smitten man over there would be quite upset if you were kept any longer from your rightful place upon his lap. You seriously do need to go help him out Yuuri, he looks quite desperate.”

 

“Hey! I can’t help that I have the most gorgeous and sexiest fiance, and that he was teasing me with both a ridiculously hot pole dance _and_ lap dance… he wouldn’t even allow me to touch!” Victor puffed out his bottom lip in an adorable pout.

 

“No one is blaming you Victor dear, that’s why I’m telling Yuuri he needs to help put an end to your suffering.” Chris winked at Victor, then handed Yuuri the bottle. “Here. Victor needs a drink to quench that thirst.”

 

* * *

 

The four men stumbled out of the club some time later, laughing and tripping over themselves. Before leaving the other dancers had congratulated and fawned all over Yuuri and his “adorable sexiness”, as they had phrased it, and both Yuuri and Chris were given a standing invitation from Juan to perform again whenever they were back in town. Victor was hanging on Yuuri while he tried to keep them both upright as they followed behind Phichit and Chris. On their way out they had stopped to retrieve Victor’s jacket, only for Chris to subsequently grab it out of Victor’s hand and throw across the lobby muttering something about “checking your damn jacket at every fucking club”. Phichit and Yuuri were unable to hold back their cackling as Victor scrambled across the floor to retrieve it.  

 

Once outside they wandered down the sidewalk, chatting and giggling, not paying much attention to their surroundings. Happily skipping as he dragged Victor along, Yuuri felt the impulse to burst into song - one he would hear sung by rowdy crowds at parties and bars back in Detroit, especially when the Red Wings were playing. A few off key moments later, Phichit perked up in recognition and whipped out his phone to start filming Yuuri.

 

“Just a small town girl - living in a lonely world! She took the midnight train going anywhere… Just a city boy - born and raised in South Detroit!” Yuuri sung at the top of his lungs with a big bright smile on his face while Chris and Victor laughed along, Phichit walking backwards to capture the ridiculousness of his best friend.

 

“Don't stop beee-lieeeving! Hold on to the fee-ee-ling!”

 

After they had gone a couple blocks Chris stopped abruptly and grabbed Phichit’s sleeve before he stumbled off the curb into the road.

 

“Hey, has any of you seen our car? I’m afraid we might’ve walked too far.” Chris looked up and down the street, brows knitted in confusion.

 

“Nooooo…. did you text the driver to let him know we’re leaving?” Victor tripped over his feet as he came to a halt but Yuuri pulled him back to prevent them both from tumbling to the ground. Victor threw his other arm around Yuuri’s waist and hugged him close while he internally swooned about how strong his man was, even when a bit drunk.

 

Suddenly they heard rapid honking and all turned around to see the car in question driving down the road and their driver furiously waving his hand out the window.

 

“Sirs!! Sirs!! There you all are - please, please wait!”

 

They stared dumbfounded as the car slowed to a stop next to them, until recognition sparked in Chris’s eyes and he wobbled over.

 

“Bonjour! We were just wondering if we had missed you, but now here you are - you found us! How wonderful!” Chris gave the man a dopey grin.

 

The man gave Chris a hard look, then just shook his head and ran a hand down his face in exasperation. “Ah Mr. Giacometti, I was right outside the club waiting but then noticed you all walking the wrong way. Unfortunately it was a one-way street so I couldn’t directly follow. I’m just glad I was able to catch up to you. Please come, get in so I can drive you to your next destination.”

 

They all piled into the car, grateful for the warmth since their clothing was not doing much to help shield them from the cold, apologies spilling from their lips for causing such aggravation. Bless the man for his kindness as he laughed and waved off their words of atonement.

 

“So, where can I bring you next?”

 

The four of them all looked at each other, passing silent agreement that it was probably a good idea to head back for some rest. Chris informed the driver and with a nod he pulled away to head towards their hotel.

 

Yuuri shivered still feeling a bit chilled, his blazer had not done much to protect him from the cold. Victor noticed and wrapped his arms around him then leaned close to whisper, “Don’t worry my love, I’ll keep you warm until we can get back to our bed. Then you can return the favor.” Victor placed a soft kiss under Yuuri’s ear, causing another shiver to run through him that this time wasn’t due to the cold. Yuuri really hoped that traffic wouldn’t move too slow this time of night.

  

* * *

 

Once they made it back to the hotel, they wearily separated with hugs and promises to see each other for breakfast. Phichit kept thanking Yuuri for such an _amazing night_ and telling him how glad he was to have finally partied with ‘the master’.

 

Back in their room, Victor let Yuuri stumble into the bathroom first to clean up. They were both definitely tired at this point, but thoughts of Yuuri’s sexy dance and his promises of riding another certain ‘pole’ had given Victor hope they could continue from where they left off earlier in the evening.  

 

Yuuri exited the bathroom wearing only a clean pair of boxer shorts and a sleepy smile. He paused to give Victor a kiss on the cheek, then allowed him to pass to go take his turn in the bathroom. As Victor turned to close the door he saw Yuuri face plant onto the bed.  

 

Just a few minutes later, with just his tiny black bikini underwear on, Victor flung the door open and stepped out with a flourish (reminiscent of when he first encountered Yuuri at Yutopia - hey if it works why not use it?).

 

“Yuuuu-rrri my sexy man! I'm ready for my private pole dance now!”

 

Silence.

 

“Yuuri?”

 

Silence.

 

Victor walked further into the room only to be greeted by the sight of his lovely fiance still facedown on the bed, cute ass on display, asleep and snoring softly. Well so much for that. At least there's always morning sex… if he can wake his sleeping beauty at a decent hour that is.

 

Victor climbed into bed next to Yuuri, wrapped an arm around his waist and placed a gentle kiss on his head. Cuddling close, he mumbled against Yuuri’s neck, “I just can’t wait to marry you.” Victor then let himself get comfortable and relaxed enough for sleep to eventually overtake him.

 

\----

 

The next morning, after Yuuri was finally roused awake by Victor he did in fact make good on his promise - actually a couple times to Victor’s delight, then the two of them headed down to the hotel restaurant in search of some breakfast.

 

Spotting Chris and Masumi already at a table, they walked over and joined them. Chris looked quite miserable and was nursing a mug of coffee, only able to give a slight nod in greeting. Just as Victor and Yuuri had ordered some coffee for themselves, Phichit arrived looking alert and in his usual chipper mood, tapping away on his phone. As he took a seat he started to excitedly pepper all of them with questions.

 

“Hey guys, good morning! How are all of you feeling? I’m talking with Manny right now and he was wondering how well we fared after he left. So, what a fantastic night right?! It was so much fun! Yuuri, seriously your reputation from Detroit doesn't do you any justice. You are the king man, _the king_!” Yuuri just groaned and covered his face with his hands. “Alright so I was thinking, we're all here another night correct?”

 

Everyone nodded groggily.

 

“Great! Well you all better get some rest today so you’re good for tonight's club crawl part two!!”

 

“Phichit NO!!” Came the chorus of yells.

 

“Phichit YES.”

 

\--- END ---

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Any comments or kudos are appreciated. You can find me on Tumblr at [@zupsgirl1](https://zupsgirl1.tumblr.com/).
> 
> Again please note that I have not been to Barcelona and have gotten information from websites and pictures posted online and Nikki who lived there and troubleshot all of the random crap :’). Yuuri, Phichit and Victor go [shopping in Passeig de Gràcia](https://www.timeout.com/barcelona/shopping/barcelona-shopping-the-best-of-passeig-de-gracia).
> 
> The clubs they go to: [Salsa Apolo](https://www.sala-apolo.com/en/events-tickets/nasty-mondays/_c:3/), [Club Otto Zutz](https://xceed.me/tickets-club/barcelona/otto-zutz?utm_source=Blog&utm_medium=content&utm_campaign=13%20Best%20Clubs%20in%20BCN%20-%20Otto), [Omm Club](https://xceed.me/tickets-club/barcelona/hotel-omm?utm_source=Blog&utm_medium=content&utm_campaign=13%20Best%20Clubs%20in%20BCN%20-%20Hotel%20Omm),  
> [Blue Night Barcelona](https://bluenightbarcelona.com/luxury-strip-club-barcelona/), and  
> [Bling Bling](https://www.blingblingbcn.com/). (Blue Night has a great 360 view of the club, it looks amazing!)
> 
> The boys are kicking it and looking fiiiiine: [Yuuri’s Club Outfit (cobalt blue)](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/471752129689245659/), [Yuuri’s Pole Shorts](https://pwa.newchic.com/boxer-briefs-4979/p-1138802.html?rmmds=search&r_keywords), [Yuuri’s Hoodie (but in white)](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/564990715736567560/?%24ios_deeplink_path=pinterest%3A%2F%2Fpin%2F564990715736567560&%24android_deeplink_path=pinterest%3A%2F%2Fpin%2F564990715736567560&_client_id=cy5GSlQjrKaL2ytuo5GiOLE0NVjbtf5M4mtHsFOAv4M5_lFG-4-5CvnlQLs0C6Y4&utm_source=168&utm_medium=2160&current_page_url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.pinterest.com%2Famp%2Fpin%2F564990715736567560%2F&install_id=6bbc8c520f4a48b0890fec477a35dad6&%24fallback_url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.pinterest.com%2Fpin%2F564990715736567560%2F&_branch_match_id=514861533663390680), [Yuuri’s Heels](https://www.fsjshoes.com/bright-deep-blue-stripper-heels-patent-leather-peep-toe-platform-pumps.html).
> 
> [Victor’s Outfit](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/AeFxH-rQHMCh3DZCydX5FfH9rouZfHTFyXhksh9KyF-WqBMxOWd7x9E/), [Victor’s Jacket](http://www.adamcollett.com/matchless-craig-blouson-fashion-men-leather-jacketsmatchless-motorcycle-clubonline-retailer-p-790.html).
> 
> [Christophe’s Shirt](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/743023638494453412/) (inspired by his fs outfit), [Chris’ Briefs](https://www.newchic.com/escatch-swimwear-6382/p-1179290.html?rmmds=search) and [Chris’ Mesh Shirt](http://angelcola.com/bbs/board.php?bo_table=01_board&wr_id=18)
> 
> Unfortunately Phichit’s outfit isn’t available anymore, but it was meant to be gray washed skinny jeans, gray and white cotton striped t-shirt, a charcoal gray short military style denim jacket, and black canvas vans xD
> 
> The music used is: [Halsey - Hold Me Down](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xKnG2d9tZdU) and [INXS - Need You Tonight](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PrZZfaDp02o)
> 
> And the pole routines were inspired by these videos: [Pole Inspo 1](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3HIiP3ZAWMY),  
> [Pole Inspo 2](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IEI6ZyqjaGw)


End file.
